Lunacy
by Tagath
Summary: une homonculus en plus pourrait changer l'histoire... chap 14: pensées croisées et révélation innatendue
1. chapitre 1

Plusieurs chose à dire à propos de cette fic. La première, c'est que la vraie fin de fma m'avait vraiment mise hors de moi, et que mes copines ont supporté pendant plus de deux semaines mais cris de rage chaque fois que j'y repensais.

Deuxième chose : cette fic m'a été inspirée par une amie qui avait commencé à écrire une fic sur fma en s'y intégrant, avec tout ce que ça sous-entendait de trucs parfois louches avec certains persos. Et en la lisant, je me suis dit que je pourrais faire ça moi aussi. Lunacy est née ainsi…

Troisième chose : à la base, je voulais me payer un gros délire, comme pour « l'ange de la chance » sur One Piece… mais après réflexion, ça ne collerait pas au genre de fma, ni au personnage de Valéa, et encore moins à ma petite Lunacy… Donc ça risque d'être sérieux, voire lacrymatoire si je déprime un peu en cours de route valà, z'êtes prévenus !

Disclaimer : Ed, Al, Envy, Lust, Roy et toute la smala ne sont pas à moi. Ils appartiennent au génial créateur de full metal alchemist donc j'ignore le nom. Valéa n'est pas à moi non plus, elle appartient à l'une de mes amies. Par contre, Lunacy est bel et bien à moi.

* * *

**Lunacy**

Chapitre 1

Ce ne fut tout d'abord qu'une sensation diffuse, impossible à localiser précisément, et elle crut que ce n'était qu'une nouvelle tentative de transmutation humaine qui avait encore lieu quelque part, puisque c'était généralement ce qu'elle sentait dans ses cas là. Mais la douleur au loin grandit, encore et encore, au point d'en devenir étouffante pour elle. Des gens souffraient, des centaines, peut être des milliers d'humains étaient en proie à une douleur sans nom… L'adolescente grimaça de plaisir. Une nouvelle pierre venait donc d'être créée… et cette fois, ce pouvoir ne lui échapperait pas, quels que soient les sacrifices à faire, les meurtres à commettre. Elle _voulait_ cette pierre. Elle l'aurait. A n'importer quel prix. Les siècles qu'elle avait passé à attendre payeraient cette fois, elle réaliserait enfin son rêve… A cette idée, une joie enfantine s'empara d'elle, et elle se leva du trône d'or et de pierres précieuses où elle était assise jusque là pour se mettre à sautiller et à danser tant elle se sentait heureuse.

Son regard se posa alors sur une forme douloureusement endormie dans un coin, et se fut l'extase. Bien sûr, comment avait-t-elle pu _oublier_ ? Il était dans son camp désormais, il était à ses pieds, son fidèle serviteur, prêt à tout pour qu'elle lui offre ce qu'elle avait promis… Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait dit, mais il était si imprévisible… Bah, elle saurait le mâter. C'était déjà presque fait en fait. Plus qu'une épreuve à lui faire passer, et elle saurait jusqu'à quel point il lui était dévoué…

* * *

Le rouge qui avait envahi la ville de Lior s'était finalement dissipé, et les militaires ne pouvaient que constater la disparition de ceux des leurs qui s'étaient trouvés dans la cité lorsque Scar avait lancé la création de la pierre philosophale. Mais Edward Elric n'y prêtait pas attention, cherchant juste son frère, qu'il trouva finalement sous un tas de sable. Une petite conversation et quelques vérifications plus tard, il devait officiel que l'armure d'Alfonse renfermait désormais la pierre philosophale. 

"Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant, Ed ?"

"Vous feriez bien de fuir," conseilla une voix derrière eux. "Cette pierre attire la convoitise, aussi bien celle des homme que celle des homonculus."

Les deux frères se retournèrent pour découvrir Lust, belle et impassible comme d'ordinaire. Sans chercher à en savoir plus, Edward se prépara à la bagarre, ce qui eut pour seul effet d'amuser la jeune femme. Elle n'était pas venue chercher les conflits, loin de là. Elle voulait juste éviter que certaines choses n'arrivent.

"Du calme, je me moque de cette pierre," assura-t-elle. "Elle ne m'intéresse plus désormais. Je voulais juste vous avertir du danger."

"Le seul danger dans le coin, c'est toi," grogna le petit alchimiste. "Pas la peine de mentir, on sait bien que tu veux devenir humaine ! Tu nous l'as suffisamment dit jusqu'ici !"

"Ce qui était vrai autrefois ne l'est plus. Scar n'aurait pas du créé cette pierre dans l'armure de ton frère, cela vous attirera plus d'ennuis que vous ne le pensez. La douleur née ici a dû attirer l'attention d'une créature depuis longtemps endormie, et bientôt, elle se lancera à votre poursuite… Et elle vous tuera sans nul doute, vous et tous ceux qui s'opposeront à elle."

"Quel genre de créature ?"

"Une homonculus. Elle n'a peur de rien ni de personne, ne reconnaît aucune autorité au monde si ce n'est la sienne, et son pouvoir est certainement le plus terrifiant de tous. Nous avions cru qu'elle avait disparu, espéré qu'elle était morte, mais il n'en est rien, elle est revenue parmi les vivants il y a peu… Et à présent, elle va être sur vos traces."

Edward jeta un regard noir à la jeune femme. Elle les croyait incapables de se cacher peut être ? Elle pensait peut être qu'il n'était même pas capable de protéger son frère contre la première homonculus psychopathe venue ? Et bien elle se trompait, et très lourdement même, ainsi qu'il le lui fit remarquer en terme choisis !

"Tu peux toujours essayer," soupira Lust à la fin de sa tirade. "Mais elle est attirée par la pierre, elle peut la sentir n'importe où, la pister mieux qu'aucun chien ne pistera jamais un os. Et lorsqu'elle vous trouvera…"

"C'est bon, on a compris. Mais si elle te fait si peu que ça, pourquoi tu ne l'aides pas, hein ? Comme ça au moins, tu serais sûre qu'elle ne te ferait rien…"

Lust ne répondit pas tout de suite. Comment lui faire comprendre ? Rien n'était jamais certain avec _elle_, un jour elle vous serrait dans ses bras et la seconde d'après elle vous torturait mieux qu'aucun bourreau… et toujours avec le même sourire innocent, c'était peut être ça, le pire.

"Parce que je refuse de m'associer à une innocent capable des pires crimes."

"Il n'y a pas comme une contradiction là ?"

"Si un jour tu la rencontres, tu comprendras. Maintenant, partez tous les deux. C'est encore ce que vous avez de mieux à faire tous les deux, vous battre et fuir pour vivre, même une seule minute de plus…"

Les frères Elric se regardèrent en silence. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui arrivait à l'homoculus, et cette dernière en était bien consciente.

"Partez ! Les militaires aussi voudraient bien la pierre, et ils vont bientôt arriver. Je les retiendrais pour vous laisser un peu d'avance. Ou peut être pas, cela dépendra de mon humeur."

Edward la toisa un moment du regard, puis lui tourna le dos et fit signe à son frère de le suivre. Lust les regarda s'éloigner, et un vague sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle se tourna alors vers les militaires qui arrivaient, et tout sourire disparut. Si elle avait presque eut _pitié_ des deux garçons, ces nouveaux venus n'avaient pas à espérer cela de sa part…

* * *

"Comprenez-vous bien votre mission ?" 

"Parfaitement, généralissime. Vous pouvez compter sur moi."

"Très bien. Vous pouvez disposer à présent."

Valéa quitta le bureau du généralissime avec un soulagement certain. Ce n'était pas un mauvais homme, loin de là, mais elle ne se sentait jamais trop à l'aise face à lui, il avait quelque chose de trop… bizarre. Quant à la mission qu'il venait de lui confier, elle était carrément louche ! Elle aurait bien téléphoné à son frère pour tout lui raconter, mais toute l'affaire était classé top secrète, ce qui était d'autant plus louche. Une nouvelle fois, elle regarda le petit portrait ovale qu'elle venait de recevoir.

Il représentait une jeune fille de quatorze ans, peut être quinze, d'une taille ridiculement petite, avec une peau incroyablement pâle, de longs cheveux rouges sang soigneusement coiffés, un sourire incroyablement doux et des yeux violet débordant d'innocence et de curiosité enfantine. Et dire que c'était _ça_ la menace qui risquait de perturber-l'équilibre-national-voire-pire-si-on-intervenait-pas…

* * *

Je sais, c'est un peu court... mais quelques reviews pourraient m'aider à allonger tout ça! 


	2. Chapitre 2

Eh ben ! O.o je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à avoir tant de reviews je dois dire ! merci à tous est… j'espère que vous apprécierez ce second chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 2 

Le soleil, la chaleur et tout le reste, c'était marrant un moment. Ça devenait vite lassant quand il fallait marcher par un temps pareil sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres, tout ça pour se retrouver finalement dans une ville plus que minable avec en tout et pour tout un restaurant et un mine à visiter. En tout cas, tel était l'avis d'Edward Elric, d'autant plus que le restaurant en question n'avait pas grand chose d'intéressant à proposer à l'estomac sur patte affamé qu'il était. Ce qui ne l'empêcha naturellement pas d'y entrer.

Et puis, il fallait bien dire ce qui était, il commençait vaguement à s'ennuyer. Lust avait vraiment dû arrêter les militaires, et de façon radicale par dessus le marché, parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas vu un seul depuis Lior. Quant à cette terrible homonculus qui allait leur créer des ennuis terrible et les tuer, pas un signe non plus ! Pour un peu, il aurait été content de voir Envy tient !

… Mouais, fallait pas exagérer non plus. Ce type avait une façon trop… particulière de s'amuser.

"Je m'ennuie," soupira le petit alchimiste. "Cette ville est nulle…"

"Quel coin barbant", grogna une voix à la table voisine. "Il n'y a rien à faire ici…"

Quelque peu surpris de ne pas être le seul à ne pas apprécier l'endroit, Edward tourna la tête vers la jeune fille qui venait de parler, et il eut un choc.

C'était une fille un peu plus grande et plus âgée que lui, avec de grands yeux d'un bleu profond et de longs cheveux d'un noir d'encre faisant ressortir son teint pâle. Elle portait un simple jean un peu poussiéreux et usée, un débardeur noir à une manche avec dessus un dragon de feu et aux mains des gants blancs dont celui de gauche avec un cercle de transmutation rouge dessus. Ce détail, ajouté à son visage, fit qu'Edward se demanda très sérieusement si Roy Mustang n'était pas transsexuel et s'il n'était pas venu se balader dans le coin déguisé en fille. Seul le fait qu'elle soit nettement plus jeune que l'alchimiste de flamme put le convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait pas de lui. Par prudence, il décida de faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu.

Par malchance, _elle_ l'avait vu, et reconnu par dessus le marché. Elle qui était toujours au courant de presque tout ce qui se passait d'important à Central, comment aurait-elle pu ne pas connaître les frères Elric ? Un peu surprise de les voir dans ce trou perdu loin de tout, elle se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de leur table en souriant.

"Salut vous deux. Ça va ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?"

"On se connaît ?" s'étonna Alfonse.

"Vous, vous ne me connaissez certainement pas, mais moi j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous et je vous ai déjà aperçu une fois ou deux à Central ! Vous êtes les frères Elric, n'est ce pas ? On dit que vous cherchez la pierre philosophale, vous n'espérez quand même pas la trouver ici !"

Edward lui jeta un regard méfiant.

"Qui es-tu au juste ?"

"Oh, c'est vrai, je ne me suis pas présentée ! Je m'appelle Valéa, et je suis l'alchimiste de lave !"

"Tu es alchimiste d'Etat ?"

Valéa lui jeta un regard moqueur.

"Bravo. Tu as trouvé ça tout seul ? Pas mal, pour un blond."

"Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le blond ! Et qu'est ce qu'une alchimiste d'Etat fiche dans cette région, on peut le savoir ?"

"Je peux te retourner la question. Pour ma part, je suis en mission, c'est tout ce que je peux dire sans être forcée de vous tuer après."

"Essaie seulement…"

"Quand tu veux, microbe."

Edward, soudain furieux, sauta de sa chaise et aurait étranglé la jeune fille si son frère n'avait pas eu l'excellente idée de le retenir.

"Calme-toi, frangin ! C'est vraiment pas le moment de s'attirer des ennuis !"

"Ouais, t'as raison. Elle vaut pas la peine que je m'énerve à cause d'elle. Elle fait son importante et tout, mais je suis sûre que c'est du bluff son histoire de mission secrète."

Ce fut au tour de Valéa de s'emporter. Elle pouvait sans le moindre problème supporter nombre de choses et les insultes la laissaient généralement indifférente, mais qu'on ose la traiter de menteuse, elle qui était si parfaitement intègre ! Furieuse, elle sortit de sa poche le portrait que lui avait remis le Généralissime et le colla sous le nez du petit blond.

"Et _ça_, c'est du bluff peut être ? Ma mission, c'est de la retrouver parce qu'elle représente un grand danger !"

Edward regarda un court instant la peinture, puis éclata de rire avant de la passer à son frère.

"Attend, tu te moques de nous là ? Ce… _truc_ serait dangereux ?"

"J'ai eu la même réaction quand on m'a confié cette mission. Et quand on m'a parlé de toi pour la première fois aussi. La preuve qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences."

"Tu dis ça pour cette fille ou pour moi ?"

"Les deux. Il paraît qu'elle aurait causé la destruction d'une ville entière ! D'après ce que j'ai compris, il lui a suffit de poser les mains sur le sol pour déclencher un immense tremblement de terre ! Le Généralissime dit que même si elle a l'air toute petite et adorable, c'est un monstre sanguinaire qui n'attache pas la moindre importance aux vies humaines qu'il faut absolument arrêter !"

Al voulut signaler un détail étrange qu'il venait de remarquer sur le portrait, mais son frère l'arrêta d'un geste.

"On peut savoir où tu comptes mener tes recherches ?" s'informa Edward d'un air détaché.

"J'avais pensé à Lior, mais il paraît qu'il s'est passé des choses bizarres là-bas, et tout le monde m'a déconseillé d'y aller. Je pense donc aller Thgil, une ville à quelques kilomètres d'ici qui a la réputation d'attirer tous les gens peu fréquentables du pays."

"Quel hasard !" s'exclama Edward d'un ton faussement surpris. "On allait par là nous aussi, on pourrait peut être faire un bout de chemin ensemble ! J'ai bien envie de voir cette gamine tellement forte qu'elle peut faire trembler la terre en plus, on pourrait t'aider à la chercher."

Valéa le regarda d'une façon qui indiquait très clairement qu'elle n'était pas franchement convaincue. Ce gnome la prenait vraiment pour une idiote ou quoi ? Un aveugle aurait vu qu'il avait quelque chose en tête ! Finalement pourtant, elle haussa les épaules.

"Pourquoi pas. J'ai encore des choses à faire ici, mais si vous voulez on se retrouve devant ce restaurant demain matin et on part ensemble."

"Ça nous va," lui assura Edward. "Pas vrai Al ?"

"Hein ? Euh, ouais, ouais, ça nous va…"

La jeune fille sourit, récupéra le portrait, paya son repas et partit. Dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, Alfonse se tourna vers son frère.

"Pourquoi tu veux voyager avec elle ? Elle te plait ?"

"Dis pas des conneries plus grosses que toi, tu veux ? C'est juste pour la surveiller ! C'est une alchimiste d'Etat, j'aimerai autant qu'elle n'aille pas raconter à n'importe qui qu'elle nous a vu… En plus, je la trouve vraiment louche, son histoire de gamine catastrophe ambulante, il y a quelque chose de pas net là-dessous…"

"Comme si on avait pas assez d'ennuis…"

* * *

Le lendemain matin, à neuf heures précises, les deux frère étaient devant le restaurant et attendaient Valéa. Elle n'avait pas donné d'heure précise, et pouvait donc arriver à n'importe quel moment, en supposant bien entendu qu'elle vienne.

Deux heures plus tard, ils commençaient à sérieusement perdre espoir de la voir arriver lorsque apparut dans la rue face à eux quelqu'un dont ils se seraient fort bien passé. Envy. En le voyant approcher, Edward se demanda si le fait qu'il ai pensé à l'homonculus la veille pouvait sérieusement avoir influé sur sa venue. Avec un type pareil, on pouvait tout imaginer…

"Tiens, mais ça ne serait pas full metal nabot," se moqua le brun quand il ne fut qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. "Et ta pierre philosophale ambulante est là aussi on dirait ! Vous vous planquez de l'armée ou vous faites juste du tourisme ?"

"Qu'est ce que tu nous veux toi ?"

"Eh, calmos le nabot ! J'ai beau avoir une immense envie d'arracher le bras et la jambe qui te reste, j'ai pas le droit aujourd'hui. Je suis là en temps que messager, j'ai même pas le droit de vous taper. Enfin, pas de façon qui laisse des marques en tout cas."

Edward lui jeta un regard noir.

"Tu penses quand même pas que je vais croire à tes salades ?"

"Ben tu devrais. La patronne n'aime pas qu'on refuser d'écouter ses messages, ça la fâche. Et les humains n'aiment pas qu'elle soit fâchée. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs."

"Et qu'est ce que tu as à me dire dans ce cas ?"

"Tiens, t'es quand même assez grand pour avoir un cerveau on dirait ! En gros, une 'demoiselle de qualité' espère que ton frère acceptera son invitation à venir chez elle pour parler de l'avenir de la pierre qui squatte son armure, entre autres. Mais si tu veux venir aussi, pas de problèmes. J'ai cru comprendre que ça l'amuserait même, et qu'elle serait un peu déçue autrement…"

"Va te faire voir, Al n'ira nulle part et moi non plus !"

Le sourire de l'homonculus s'agrandit soudain, ce qui n'avait vraiment rien de rassurant.

"C'est bête ça… tu vois, full metal nabot, je t'ai dit que je pouvais pas vous frapper. Sauf si vous décidez de refuser, il semblerait que…"

"Envy ? Ce… C'est toi, Envy ?"

Valéa venait enfin d'arriver, et elle fixait l'androgyne d'un air plus qu'interloqué. Dès qu'il la vit, Envy fit un pas en arrière tandis qu'elle faisait un pas en avant. Elle tendit la main vers lui mais, visiblement paniqué, il s'enfuit en courant à toute jambes et en… rougissant ? Non, impossible, songea Edward. Il avait dû mal voir !

"Tu… connais Envy ?" demanda-t-il a Valéa.

"O… Oui… mais ça faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu…"

"On dirait qu'il a peur de toi," s'étonna Alfonse. "Remarque, c'est bien, peut être qu'il nous laissera tranquille comme ça."

"Possible," soupira la jeune fille. "Que vous voulait-il au fait ?"

Edward prit un air détaché et éclata de rire.

"Rien. Nous massacrer, comme toujours. Comme si quoi que ce soit d'autre pouvait intéresser ce type !"

Valéa n'eut pas l'air convaincue, une fois de plus, mais elle eut le bon goût de garder ses doutes pour elle.

"D'accord… Tant que j'y pense, je suis désolée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps, mais je ne retrouvais plus mes gants. Vous n'êtes pas là depuis trop longtemps au moins ?"

Les deux frères préférèrent ne pas répondre.

* * *

le petit bouton qui m'encourage à continuer n'a pas changé d'emplacement, profitez-en! 


	3. Chapitre 3

Sakoni : je sais, je devrais pas coller Envy avec une fille… mais bon, je suis un peu suicidaire sur les bords ! Et surtout, la copine qui a inventé Valéa a été claire : j'utilise son perso, je la met en couple avec Envy. Sinon, trucidage de moi en vue. Et comme je soupçonne la miss d'être experte en torture… j'ai préféré pas prendre de risques!

LunaDream : eheh, je pense que ce chapitre apportera quelques réponses !

Joana Serenity : Dis donc, ça vous a vraiment marqué qu'il rougisse ! O.o Enfin, pour ce qui est du terme 'estomac sur patte', il était originellement destiné à mon Luffy mamour, mais je me suis dit que ça irait aussi à Ed !

Piaf : qui sait ? Peut être que oui, peut être que non… Muahahahahahaha, je ne vais quand même pas tout dire de suite !

Chapitre 3

En trois semaines de vie souterraine, Envy avait appris une chose fondamental : il supportait vraiment mal d'être enfermé. Pas qu'il soit claustrophobe ou quoi que se soit, non… Simplement, devoir vivre dans une ville entièrrement enfouie depuis un certain nombre de siècles avait quelque chose d'indubitablement oppressant. Et le pire endroit était certainement le palais où avait autrefois vécu le roi qui avait sacrifié sa capitale pour obtenir la pierre philosophale sur les conseils d'une adorable petite adolescente. Tout avait raté naturellement, le souverain n'ayant pas le moindre don pour l'alchimie, mais les vies avaient bien été prises tout de même… Et _elle_, sans prêter attention à ce qu'elle avait occasionné, s'était installée là. Question d'ambiance soit-disant.

En approchant de la salle du trône, l'homonculus ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'il avait de la chance de ne pas pouvoir mourir, sans quoi elle l'aurait tué. Parce que bien entendu, il faudrait qu'il lui explique pourquoi il revenait seul… et ça, ce n'était pas ce dont il avait plus envie dans l'instant.

"Je suis de retour, Lunacy."

La forme avachie sur l'immense trône au centre de la pièce sursauta, et Envy en déduisit qu'elle devait être plongée dans ses pensées.

"J'ai remarqué. Il n'y a personne d'autre que toi qui connaisse ma ville, donc quand il y a du monde, c'est forcément toi. Et le problème, c'est justement qu'il aurait dû y avoir deux personnes de plus à connaître cet endroit, non ?"

On y était.

"Il y a eu un imprévu, et je n'ai pas pu les convaincre de venir. De toutes façons, c'est pas plus mal, il aurait fallu que je les abîme pas mal pour qu'ils viennent."

"C'est vrai que ça ne m'aurait pas tellement plu," admit la jeune fille. "Tu utilises des manières tellement barbares pour faire mal aux gens !"

"Tout le monde n'a pas ton don…"

Lunacy éclata de rire, sa voix cristalline se répercutant dans la salle vide.

"Tu as raison, comme toujours ! Et maintenant, dis-moi un peu ce que c'était que cet imprévu. L'armée est arrivée ? Ou bien cette maudite Dante ?"

"Ni l'un, ni l'autre. C'est pas si important que ça de toutes façons, au moins ils ont reçu le message et ils savent que tu t'intéresses à eux. C'est tout ce qui compte, non ?"

"Je _veux_ savoir, Envy ! Dis-le moi, dis-le moi, dis-le moi, dis-le moiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Sinon, je serais sûrement fâchée, parce que je n'aime pas que tu fasses des mystères !"

"Il y avait quelqu'un que je connais avec eux, c'est tout. Contente ?"

La petite adolescente se redressa et sauta du trône avant de s'approcher vers celui qu'elle considérait comme son serviteur à pas mesurés.

_"Qui_ était-ce ? Cette… Valéa dont tu m'as parlé ? Tu ne devrais pas te laisser perturber par elle tu sais ! Nous sommes des homonculus, nous ne pouvons _pas_ aimer ! Tu en es conscient au moins, hein ? Parce que ça ne me plait pas du tout, du tout que tu fasses tout rater à cause d'elle. Alors si jamais ça devait arriver à nouveau, je serais forcée de te rappeler là différence entre humains et homonculus, et tu n'apprécieras pas."

Envy lui jeta un regard noir. Pour qui se prenait-elle à la fin à lui donner des ordres comme ça et à prendre ses grands airs ? Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui le retenait de la planter là et de chercher à récupérer la pierre par ses propres moyens… Quoi qu'en fait, il le savait. Et chaque fois qu'il y repensait, il se félicitait de rester à peu près docile.

"Tu _promets_, Envy ? Tu promets que tu ne vas pas recommencer à t'imaginer que tu _l'aimes_ ou quoi que ce soit ? Parce que c'est totalement _impossible_ !"

"Je ne m'imaginerais rien. Mais ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si chaque fois que je la vois…"

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin. Mécontente de le sentir aussi rebelle, Lunacy se servit de son don pour lui rappeler qui d'eux décidait, et un hurlement de douleur s'éleva dans la ville enfouie. La souffrance dura quelques minutes, puis Lunacy retourna s'installer sur le trône trop grand pour elle.

"Tant pis, Envy, je vais devoir faire sans toi alors."

"Qu'est ce que… tu veux… dire ?" haleta-t-il, le souffle encore court.

Elle lui dédia un immense sourire enfantin en le découvrant inquiet.

"Ne t'en fais pas, je n'essayerai pas de te tuer, tu es trop, _trop_ important pour moi ! De toutes façons je ne peux pas, pas vrai ? Simplement, je vais prendre les choses en mains maintenant. Tu te contenteras de me suivre de loin, au cas où. Mais si tu tentes de me trahir ou de me fausser compagnie, alors je serais forcée de tuer Valéa, d'accord ? Tu sais, ça m'embêterai beaucoup parce qu'elle n'a pas l'air méchante, mais si je n'ai pas le choix…"

* * *

Quand Valéa avait dit que Thgil n'était pas un endroit particulièrement fréquentable, Alfonse avait très vaguement tenté de se représenter l'endroit, sans grand succès malgré l'habitude qu'il commençait à avoir des endroits de ce genre. Quoi qu'il en soit, la ville n'avait rien de bien particulier à première vue, pas de cadavres ensanglantés dans les rues, pas de gens portait un long manteau noir avec un grand chapeau assorti et des scalpels, pas de bisounours, aucun homonculus, bref personne ne représentant un danger immédiat. 

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ça," conclut-il finalement. "Ça a l'air plutôt calme comme coin !"

"Qu'est ce que tu croyais ? Les gens qui font des choses illégales ne sont pas tous stupides, la plupart savent qu'ils doivent passer inaperçus ! Bien, je propose que nous cherchions un hotel où quelque chose d'approchant. Vous, je ne sais pas, mais moi je vais devoir rester ici quelques jours, j'aimerai autant avoir une chambre confortable pour tout ce temps."

"C'est d'accord," consentit Edward. "Et ensuite, on cherche un restaurant, j'ai la dalle."

"Je penses que je vais le regretter, mais… il y a des moments où tu n'as pas faim ? Ou bien tu as vraiment un trou noir à la place de l'estomac ? Je pencherai bien pour la seconde solution, mais c'est grand, un trou noir, ça entrerait jamais…"

"Tu sous-entends que je suis petit !"

"Non, je l'affirme. Tu es un nain."

Et ils recommencèrent à se battre. Cela ne faisaient que quatre jours qu'ils connaissaient Valéa, mais Alfonse avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité tant ce genre de disputes était devenu fréquent. Parfois, il se demandait si son frère était capable de rester plus de cinq minutes avec une personne sans avoir des envies de meurtre à son égard.

"Eyh, tricheur, tu utilises l'alchimie, c'est pas du jeu !"

"Parce que quelqu'un a fixé des règles peut être ?"

La réponse devait être non. Désespéré par les deux énergumènes qui l'accompagnait, l'armure chercha du regard un endroit où aller pour faire comme s'il n'avait absolument rien à voir avec eux. Mais les nombreux regards tournés vers eux lui indiquèrent que c'était trop tard, et quelqu'un alla jusqu'à éclater de rire.

Surpris, Valéa et Edward regardèrent l'impudent qui osait se moquer d'eux. Ou plus exactement, l'impudente, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une fille, une adolescente plus petite que l'alchimiste d'acier, avec de longs cheveux rouge sang et de grands yeux violet dont le rire sonnait comme des clochettes de cristal.

"On peut savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ?"

"Ben, vous ! Je sais que c'est mal de rire de gens qu'on ne connaît pas, mais je n'avais jamais vu des amoureux comme ça avant !"

Grand moment de silence.

"Tu penses que nous sommes _amoureux _?" répéta Valéa, incrédule.

"Ben, oui ! Maman dis toujours que quand un garçon et une fille se dispute, ils sont amoureux. Mais normalement, c'est pas le garçon qui est plus grand que la fille ?"

"TU SOUS-ENTENDS QUE JE SUIS PETIT ?"

"Même si tu es plus grand que moi, tu es plus petit que beaucoup de gens tu sais. Mais tu es beaucoup plus mignon que la moyenne, ça c'est sûr ! Comment tu t'appelles ? Moi, c'est Lunacy ! C'est un joli nom, pas vrai ? Moi, je l'aime beaucoup ! Comment tu le trouves toi ?"

"…"

Soit cette fille était mentalement déficiente, soit elle se payait leur tête. Pour l'heure, le blond penchait pour la première solution. Valéa en revanche croyait plus à la deuxième possibilité, surtout qu'elle venait de réaliser pourquoi cette humaine miniature lui semblait familière.

"C'est elle !" s'écria la brune. "C'est la fille que je recherche, celle du portrait !"

Lunacy lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension totale qui lui donnait l'air encore plus adorable d'après les critères d'Edward du moins, puis Valéa sortit de sa poche le portrait qu'elle leur avait déjà montré lors de leur rencontre et le colla sous le nez du garçon.

"Regarde, c'est bien elle !"

"On dirait bien…"

Le blond regarda successivement la fille aux cheveux rouge, la peinture, puis la fille à nouveau. S'il avait eu du mal à croire qu'elle puisse faire quoi que se soit en ne voyait que cette peinture, en la voyant en vraie c'était encore pire. Elle débordait d'innocence, un aveugle l'aurait vu tellement c'était évident !

"Ce n'est pas elle, déclara alors Alfonse. C'est impossible. Ce portrait date de seize cent trente deux, c'est écrit dessus… j'ai voulu te le dire la première fois que tu l'as montré, et puis j'ai oublié."

Valéa, en inspectant un peu plus attentivement l'unique indice sur sa mission, découvrit en effet la date, et trouva cela plus louche que jamais. Pourquoi lui avoir donné ce portrait s'il ne représentait pas quelqu'un de _vivant_ ? Tout cela était… déboussolant, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Juste au cas où, elle montra le portrait à la petite adolescente.

"Est-ce que ça te dit quelque chose ?"

"Oh, on dirait moi ! Sauf que moi, je suis plus jolie, pas vrai ? Et puis je m'habille mieux aussi, enfin, je crois. Qui c'est, cette fille ?"

"Aucune idée je dois dire…"

Lunacy fronça les sourcils, comme si elle réfléchissait et que cet exercice était totalement nouveau pour elle.

"Eh ben… ça a l'air amusant, tout ça ! Vous cherchez cette fille, hein ? Je peux venir avec vous ? S'il vous plaiiiiiiiit ! Je sais bien me battre et tout ! Et je connais très bien la région en plus, je serais très, très utile !"

"Pourquoi tu veux venir ?" s'étonna Valéa. "Moi, ça ne me dérangerait pas vraiment, mais je pense qu'Edward, avec son adorable caractère…"

"Oh, il s'appelle Edward ? la coupa Lunacy. J'aime bien ce nom ! Dis, Eddy-chan (1), tu veux bien que je vienne, hein ? Hein ?"

"Pourquoi p… COMMENT TU M'AS APPELE ?"

"Eddy-chan."

Si les regard pouvaient tuer, Lunacy n'aurait plus été qu'un petit tas de cendre par terre. Et comme à défaut d'avoir des yeux qui tiraient des lasers, Edward restait un alchimiste, Valéa et Alfonse jugèrent plus prudent de lui tenir les bras pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que se soit de trop définitif à la petite adolescente aux cheveux rouges qui souriait d'un air innocent.

"JE VAIS LA TUER ! Tu peux toujours rêver, j'veux pas de toi avec nous !"

"Mais je voudrais tellement venir !"

"Al, essaie de lui expliquer qu'elle nous servirait à rien !"

L'armure hésita un court instant durant laquelle son regard croisa celui de la petite adolescente et une sorte de message muet passa entre eux.

"Grand frère… moi, je voudrais qu'elle vienne…"

Edward se calma instantanément et lui jeta un regard surpris. Il se demanda une seconde si son frère plaisantait, et sentant que ce n'était pas le cas, haussa les épaules.

"D'accord, si vous êtes tous contre moi… Mais si on a des ennuis, ça sera pas de ma faute, c'est compris ?"

Alfonse hocha la tête, l'air satisfait, en supposant qu'un tas de métal puisse avoir l'air de ressentir quoi que se soit, Valéa l'imita et Lunacy sourit largement, contente de la façon dont les choses avaient tourné. Oui, vraiment, elle allait s'amuser…

* * *

(1) chan marque en japonais une marque d'affection, mais surtout ça peu se traduire par 'petit'. C'est complètement débile, mais depuis que j'ai imaginé le personnage de Lunacy, j'ai décidé qu'elle appellerait Ed comme ça. Ne cherchez pas à comprendre ce qui se passe dans un esprit malade ! ;) 

Et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton en bas à droite!;)


	4. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer : c'est toujours pas à moi tout ça, sauf ma petite Lunacy adorée. Personne d'autre n'en voudrait de toutes façons. C'est comme Vava, il n'y a que sa légitime proprio et moi qui en voulons bien.

Breeeeeeeef, désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps, mais ma vie a été assez chamboulée depuis un bon moment, et je n'avais plus tellement la motivation pour écrire ! Maintenant, je l'ai retrouvé, mais je pense que la fic va partir en gros délire pas délirant du tout. Disons qu'il devrait y avoir une bonne dose de tortures psychologiques au programme si je me débrouille bien quoi…

LunaDream : Tu trouves Envy déstabilisé ? Ce n'est rien à côté de ce qui l'attend ! Pour ce qui est d'aimer Lunacy, je pense que ça ne durera pas. Quand une de mes amies a su ce que j'avais prévu, elle m'a dit que Lulu était un monstre.

Piaf : ne t'en fais pas, Ed ne frappe que sur commande quand je suis là ! Il a trop peur de ce qui pourrais lui arriver autrement… niark niark

Nelja : Ah lala, je crois que ça traumatise tout le monde qu'Envy rougisse… mais s'il faut détester quelqu'un pour ça, de mon point de vue c'est plutôt Lunacy, encore que ça ne se voit pas tellement à ce niveau de la fic. Sinon, pour ce qui est du chef des homonculus… qui te dit que la 'patronne' dont Envy parle est cette je-dirais-pas-le-mot de Dante ?

Joana Melodya : Si tu aimes les persos manipulateurs, je pense que tu auras ta dose avec ma tite Lunacy. Si j'arrive à en faire ce que je veux bien sur, elle est si indisciplinée…

Sakoni : Lunacy ? Avec Envy ? Moi, je veux bien, mais la proprio de Valéa va un peu beaucoup me massacrer si j'ose faire ça, donc…

Yumi4 : dangeureuse est un bien faible mot dans son cas !

Seddy : tss, l'est fatiguant Edward à refuser qu'il fait la taille d'un schtroumf quand il a les bras levés, hein ?

Marie-Zoé : contente que ça te plaise, et pour la suite, la voici !

* * *

Chapitre 4

Comme originalement prévu, le quatuor se mit en quête d'une auberge où s'installer. Ed se demanda un instant pourquoi il n'allait pas plutôt chez Lunacy, mais la seule idée de devoir supporter la famille de cette gamine timbrée le convainquit d'oublier cette seule idée.

De toutes manières, l'auberge où les conduisit la-dite gamine était très bien. Propre, dotée d'un restaurant des plus intéressants, et ayant deux chambres doubles de libre à leur proposer malgré le fait qu'ils soient alchimistes d'état.

-Ça fait juste ce qu'il nous fallait, conclut Valéa. Pour ce qui est de la répartition…

-Toi avec Eddy-chan et moi avec Al ? proposa Lunacy. Comme vous êtes amoureux, c'est normal que vous dormiez ensemble, pas vrai ?

-Pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas amoureux de… de ça ! s'emporta Edward. Elle ressemble à peine à une fille de toutes façons !

-Dis-donc toi ! Tu crois que tu ressembles à un mec peut être ? Avec ton mètre quarante les bras levés t'es qu'un nain !

-Je mesure un mètre quarante-cinq, nota Lunacy d'une voix soudain froide. Vous dites que je suis une naine ?

Peut être fut-ce le ton de la voix de la petite adolescente qui les alerta, mais les trois alchimistes se tournèrent tous vers elle d'un même mouvement, seulement pour la voir sourire de cet air chaleureux qui semblait être inscrit sur son visage.

-Quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

-Hum… rien, rien, la rassura Valéa. Bien, tu partageras ma chambre Lunacy, et les deux frangins dormiront ensemble, quelqu'un trouve quelque chose à redire ?

Le regard assassin qu'elle lança à la volée dissuada qui que se soit de seulement songer à se plaindre, et après avoir payé une avance pour leurs chambres ils allèrent s'y installer. Ou, pour être plus exacte, Lunacy d'un côté, Edward et Alphonse de l'autre s'installèrent. Valéa, elle, se contenta de jeter ses affaires sur son lit et de courir vers une cabine de téléphone qu'elle avait repéré dans la rue juste en farce de leur auberge. Avec une hâte mal contenue elle composa le numéro qu'elle ne devait faire qu'en cas d'urgence puis attendit qu'on veuille bien décrocher.

-Allo ? Qui est à l'appareil ?

-Grand frère ? C'est moi, c'est Valéa !

-Valéa ! Mais que… ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas utiliser cette ligne pour me parler, si on l'apprend… !

Il était de mauvaise humeur, visiblement. Ce qui n'était pas trop surprenant, lorsqu'on y songeait.

-Je sais, je sais ! Mais il fallait que je te parle, et discrètement, il se passe des choses bizarres…

Sans plus attendre, elle lui raconta toute l'histoire. La mission du Généralissime, la rencontre avec les frères Elric, puis avec Lunacy, sa ressemblance avec la fille qu'elle recherchait, les incohérence… tout. Une fois son récit terminé, il y eut un long silence, puis son frère reprit la parole.

-Je vois… Tu as dit que tu étais à Thgil ? Je vais essayer de te rejoindre là-bas. Ça risque d'être un peu difficile à cause de tout ce qui se passe, mais je vais t'y retrouver et tirer ça au clair. Et ne quitte pas les frères Elric d'une semelle, il faudra que j'ai une conversation avec ces deux là, ils me doivent des explications. C'est bien compris ? Tu dois m'attendre.

-Très bien, grand frère. A bientôt alors !

Elle raccrocha, et retourna à l'auberge où elle trouva Edward et Lunacy en train de manger, Alfonse assit avec eux. Un court instant, Valéa se demanda si elle n'aurait pas dû leur parler de la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec son frère, puis décida de n'en rien faire. Il lui avait bien dit de rester avec eux, or ce coup de téléphone les aurait fait fuir à l'autre bout du pays. Au moins. Elle se contenta donc de s'asseoir à côté de Lunacy qui, entre deux bouchés, avait une conversation animée avec Edward.

-Pas besoin d'être un alchimiste pour s'y connaître dans ce domaine, expliquait-elle. Je n'ai absolument aucun don dans ce domaine, mais je suis très douée pour la théorie ! Très, très douée, peut être même plus qu'Eddy-chan. Je sais comment fabriquer une pierre philosophale par exemple ! Il faut tuer beaucoup de gens d'ailleurs, et c'est de la douleur de leurs âmes forcées de quitter la terre avant l'heure qu'elle naît. Juré ! C'est un grand alchimiste qui a vécu il y a très longtemps qui a compris ça.

-La douleur ?

-La douleur est ce qui fait marcher le monde, Eddy-chan. Si mourir de faim et de soif n'était pas douloureux, on se laisserait partir tout de suite, ce serait plus simple. Il y a des gens qui parlent d'instinct de survie, moi je dis que c'est fuir la douleur. Même l'amour c'est pour pas avoir mal, c'est pour plus avoir l'impression d'être tout seul. Mais moi, je n'ai plus peur d'avoir mal, c'est bien. Je suis habituée.

-S'habituer à la douleur n'est pas vraiment 'bien', protesta Alfonse. On ne peut pas être heureux comme ça, non ?

-Quand on accepte la douleur, on ne chercher plus à être heureux. On vit la vie comme elle est vraiment, et c'est mieux. Mais les humains ne comprennent pas ça, en général. Les homonculus le comprennent. De ce côté au moins, ils sont bien.

-Qu'est ce que tu connais aux homonculus toi, hein ? se moqua Edward. T'es pas alchimiste, tu n'es qu'une gamine.

La remarque sembla blesser la petite adolescente aux cheveux de sang.

-Lunacy est presque aussi grande qu'Eddy-chan ! Et elle sait bien plus de choses que lui, bien plus, bien plus ! Lunacy connaît des légendes que les autres ont oublié ! Lunacy connaît l'histoire de l'homonculus qui a une âme ! Eddy-chan ne connaît pas ça, pas vrai ?

-Les homonculus n'ont pas d'âme, sinon ils seraient humains.

Lunacy laissa échapper un sourire triomphant.

-En fait, il n'a pas exactement une 'âme'. Elle est très imparfaite, et beaucoup de ce qui fait un humain, il ne le comprend pas. Mais ce n'est pas un simple homonculus quand même. On dit qu'il a plus de mille ans et qu'il vit tout près de Thgil, dans le désert. C'est quelqu'un de très dangereux, qui s'intéresserait de près à la pierre philosophale.

La jeune fille regretta aussitôt d'avoir laissé échapper une information de cette importance, mais aucun des trois alchimiste ne fit de remarquer et elle songea qu'ils n'avaient pas du faire attention. A moins bien sûr qu'ils n'aient pas encore réalisé dans quoi exactement ils s'étaient fourrés.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'un homonculus ? demanda seulement Valéa. Vous n'arrêtez pas d'en parler, mais je n'ai pas le plus petit début d'idée sur ce que ça peut être. Ça ressemble à un humain, c'est bien ça ?

Trois regard parfaitement incrédules se braquèrent sur la fille aux cheveux noirs. Non, elle plaisantait là, pas vrai ? Connaître Envy, le connaître bien même à première vue, et ne pas savoir ce qu'était un homonculus ? Elle se payait leur tête ou elle était réellement idiote ?

-Un homonculus est un être humain artificiel, expliqua Lunacy sur un ton de professeur. On ne peut théoriquement pas les tuer, mais en réalité il y a plusieurs façons d'y parvenir. La plupart des humains les considèrent comme une plaie ou comme des esclaves particulièrement utiles.

-Tu connais bien le sujet, constata Edward.

-Je l'ai beaucoup étudié je dois dire. Qui dit homonculus dit mort, expliqua-t-elle avec une regard en biais vers Valéa, et la Mort est un sujet pour la moins fascinant, pas vrai ? C'est ce qui nous attend tous après tout…

Valéa ne put retenir un frisson. Lunacy avait beau être adorable au premier abord, elle commençait à sérieusement l'inquiéter…Même si elle n'était pas la fille que le Généralissime lui avait demandé de retrouver, elle restait particulièrement louche. Elle aurait énormément apprécié qu'Edward s'en rende compte, mais celui-ci semblait trop content d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter de ses théories alchimiques obscures pour réaliser que la gamine haute comme trois pommes avait tout d'un psychopathe conquérant de monde en puissance. Au moins. Il faudrait donc que l'alchimiste de lave lui ouvre les yeux, de préférences à un moment où la petite adolescente aux cheveux rouges serait loin.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Valéa n'avait toujours pas trouvé l'occasion de parler à Edward du danger qui les menaçait selon elle, Lunacy ayant décidé de ne pas la lâcher d'une semaine. Difficile ce pendant de dire si la fille aux yeux violet avait remarqué la méfiance de celle aux yeux bleus ou si elle c'était juste attachée à elle.

Et ce n'était pas le seul problème de la jeune fille d'ailleurs, puisqu'à présent les frères Elric parlaient de quitter la ville pour aller voir ailleurs s'il n'allait pas y trouver quelque chose de plus intéressant.

-Mais… il y a beaucoup de choses intéressantes ici !

-Le restau du coin n'est pas mal, confirma Edward, mais ça ne va pas tellement plus loin. A moins que tu ne suggères une visite à l'homonculus qui est censé vivre dans le désert ?

-Trop dangereux !

-Alors on s'en va. Tu fais comme tu veux après, c'est pas comme si on te demandait de venir avec nous.

Valéa fronça les sourcils. Elle avait promis à son frère de l'attendre ici avec eux, et il n'était pas du genre à très bien accepter qu'on manque à ses promesses.

-Encore deux jours ! supplia-t-elle. Deux petites journées, à peine quarante-huit heures, rien de plus ! Le monde ne va pas s'effondrer si vous rester ici deux jours de plus, pas vrai ?

-Ecoute…

La fille ne sut jamais ce qu'elle devait écouter, car une violente secousse secoua brutalement la pièce où ils se trouvaient, faisant bouger les tables et tomber les tableaux accrochés aux murs avant de s'arrêter au bout d'une longue minute. Les quelques clients présent dans l'auberge sortirent en courant et les trois alchimistes ne restèrent pas en reste, aussi inquiets que les autres.

Une fois dehors, ils découvrirent que l'auberge était le bâtiment qui avait été le plus épargné par le tremblement de terre, la plupart des autres s'étant en partie effondrés ou du moins très largement fissurés. Tghil étant située dans une région parfaitement calme sur le plan sismique, aucune précaution n'avait jamais été prise dans ce domaine.

-C'est incroyable, murmura Edward. Pourtant…

-Où est Lunacy ? s'inquiéta brusquement Alfonse. Elle était partie faire un tour, non ? Il lui est peut être arrivé quelque chose !

-Elle n'a pas l'air du genre qu'on peut tuer si facilement, murmura Valéa. La vermine survit à tout, non ?

-Arrête de jouer les peaux de vaches, protesta le blond. Cette fille arriverai pas à faire du mal à une mouche, ça se voit au premier coup d'œil ! Elle est trop gamine pour être méchante.

Valéa ne chercha pas à contester et les suivit alors qu'ils partaient à la rechercher de la petite jeune fille.

Ils marchaient depuis une dizaine de minutes environs et étaient presque arrivés à la sortie de la ville lorsqu'ils arrivèrent face à quelqu'un qui, comme eux, se promenait assez calmement au milieu des ruines, regardant le désastre comme s'il s'agissait d'une œuvre particulièrement réussi. Et connaissant Envy, ce devait à peut près être ce qu'il pensait d'ailleurs. Apercevant les frères Elric, l'homonculus eut un petit sourire moqueur qui disparut dès qu'il vit que Valéa les accompagnait. A la grande surprise d'Edward, il rougit comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois, mais ne chercha pas à s'enfuir cette fois.

-Valéa ! cria l'homonculus. Il faut que tu…

Avisant quelque chose derrière le groupe, il pâlit et s'interrompis un instant, visiblement effrayé. Edward, se tournant, ne vit que Lunacy, et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait lui trouver de si terrifiant. Elle n'était pourtant pas si vilaine à regarder que ça !

-J'ai un message pour ton frère et toi, Full metal nabot, repris alors Envy. Ma patronne vous fait savoir qu'elle ne laissera cette ville en paix que si vous acceptez son invitation. Cette ville, et toutes celles que vous pourriez être amenés à traverser à l'avenir bien entendu.

-Tu bosses pour une malade mentale, grogna Edward.

-Ça me fait mal de l'admettre, mais pour une fois je suis totalement d'accord avec toi. Seulement c'est une malade qui a du charisme, et le pouvoir de créer de gros ennuis à ceux qui ne font pas ce qu'elle veut. Donc voilà l'idée : Je vais vous passer une carte avec l'emplacement de sa demeure, et ensuite à vous de voir si vous venez ou non. Me dites pas votre réponse, ça ne m'intéresse même pas.

Joignant le geste à la parole il posa un morceau de papier sur le sol et, après un dernier regard en direction de Valéa, s'éloigna silencieusement. Il eut un long moment où personne ne parla et où Lunacy fixa les trois alchimistes avec un intérêt non dissimulé mais qu'aucun d'eux ne remarqua pourtant. Finalement, Ed poussa un profond soupir et alla chercher la carte.


	5. Chapitre 5

Disclaimer : c'est toujours pas à moi tout ça, sauf ma petite Lunacy adorée. Personne d'autre n'en voudrait de toutes façons. C'est comme Vava, il n'y a que sa légitime proprio et moi qui en voulons bien.

Note : ohoh ! Je fais vite cette fois, non ? Disons que la discussion entre Alphonse et Lunacy me trotait dans la tête depuis que j'ai commencé cette fic, et j'avais hâte de l'écrire enfin. Sinon, je viens de réaliser que j'écrivais mal Alphonse depuis le début… la honte !XD

LunaDream : Ce n'est pas exactement qu'elle aime la douleur… mais plutôt qu'elle n'imagine pas une existence sans. Et elle a de bonnes raisons pour.

Seddy : Sorry, j'suis pas fan du EnvyxEd… J'aime mieux un bon petit AlxEd entre deux RoyxEd ! Sinon, tu peux toujours essayer de me torturer, mais fais gaffe moi je peux lâcher Lunacy, et dès fois elle peut être trèèèèèès méchante.

Zephyree : des persos à intégrer que tu me prêterai? Hum, l'idée est tentante je dois dire… il faudra que je réfléchisse à ça !

Marie-Zoé : j'ai moins tardé cette fois, contente ?

* * *

Chapitre 5 

En quelques heures, Tghil s'organisa pour aider les blessés du tremblement de terre. Par chance, celui-ci avait eu lieu en pleine journée, si bien que les différentes sociétés secrètes de la villes n'étaient pas à leurs réunions secrètes dans leurs caves secrètes à réciter des paroles secrètes, sans quoi le nombre de mort eut été autrement plus important. Culpabilisant sur ce qui était arrivé, Edward, Valéa et Alphonse offrirent leur aide qui fut accueillit avec soulagement, et ils parvinrent même à faire participer Lunacy qui avait pourtant décider de profiter du spectacle.

Finalement, elle décida qu'observer de près était encore plus amusant que de loin. La plupart des gens qui s'improvisaient médecins n'y connaissaient strictement rien, et la fille aux cheveux rouges eut du mal à ne pas rire lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que trois personnes étaient mortes suites aux soins qu'elles avaient reçus. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, elle s'éloigna pour rire à sa guise sans qu'on la regarde de travers. Elle venait juste de se trouver un petit coin tranquille parfaitement adapté à ce qu'elle avait en tête lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle et se retourna calmement. Découvrant Alphonse, elle ne fut même pas surprise. Elle attendait cette conversation depuis un moment à présent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule ? demanda l'armure.

-Je voulais rire.

-La situation n'est pas très drôle tu sais…

-Pour toi, peut être. Moi, elle m'amuse _follement _!

Alphonse ne répondit pas tout de suite, se demandant si elle se moquait de lui ou si elle était sérieuse. Malheureusement, la seconde proposition semblait être la bonne.

-Tu n'es pas humaine, n'est-ce pas ?

Lunacy sourit, mais ne dit rien. Il n'attendait pas de réponse de toutes façons.

-Je l'ai tout de suite remarqué, expliqua-t-il. A cause de tes yeux… Valéa ne sait pas ce que c'est qu'un homonculus, et grand frère est trop excité en ce moment pour faire attention, mais moi j'ai tout de suite compris. C'est pour ça que ce portrait de toi datait de si longtemps, et que tu t'y connaissais tellement sur tant de choses. Tu es une homonculus.

-Certains le disent, confirma-t-elle. Mais ce n'est pas l'exacte vérité. Mais comme je suis plus prêt de ça que d'un vrai humain, tu peux dire que je suis ça. Que je suis une homonculus. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tué ?

-Pardon ?

Aurait-il été humain, Alphonse aurait montré une expression d'incompréhension totale. Lunacy s'amusa à l'imaginer, et laissa échapper un petit sourire à cette idée avant de revenir au sujet qui l'intéressait.

-Je parle de ton frère. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tué ? C'est de sa faute si tu es comme ça. Moi, celui qui m'a fait ça, je l'ai tué, et je ne l'ai pas regretté. Maintenant je suis libre. C'est bien.

-Mais c'est mon frère, je ne peux pas le tuer !

-C'est un humain, les humains peuvent tous être tués tu sais.

-Je tiens à lui, précisa Alphonse. Il est ma seule famille, je ne veux pas le perdre.

La fille aux cheveux rouges poussa un profond soupir. Ce serait plus compliqué que prévu, il avait l'air horriblement têtu et avait un terrible esprit de contradiction. C'était vraiment désagréable.

-Moi, j'aimais celui qui m'a fait ça. C'était mon fiancé. Je suis morte de la peste tu vois, lors d'une immense épidémie. Oh, ce que je pouvais l'aimer ! Et puis je suis morte. Comme il m'aimait énormément, et qu'il était alchimiste, il a voulu me faire revenir. Son assistant en est mort, mais il n'a réussi à faire qu'une créature difforme, et je ne parle pas de moi. Puis il a essayé autre chose, je ne sais pas quoi, et il m'a créée comme je suis maintenant. Il a même tenté d'accrocher mon ancienne âme à ce corps que tu vois, mais n'a pas totalement réussi. J'ai les souvenirs d'avant ma mort, mais j'ai oublié ce que sont le bien et le mal, l'amour et la haine. C'est très reposant ainsi, j'aime beaucoup.

-Pourquoi tu l'as tué alors ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Parce que je n'ai _jamais_ demandé à revenir chez les vivants moi ! Il m'a arraché à l'endroit le plus doux que j'ai jamais connu, le seul endroit sans douleur qui existe, il m'a arraché à ma mort… Au début, je voulais juste le faire souffrir, souffrir comme je souffrais moi, souffrir jusqu'à ce que même la douceur de la mort ne puisse jamais effacer ça, mais finalement, j'ai eu pitié et je l'ai tué. Au moins comme ça, il laisse les morts en paix.

-Je ne veux pas punir mon frère !

-Ah, vraiment ? s'étonna Lunacy. Moi, ce serait mon frère, il serait déjà mort tu sais. Il n'en a rien à faire de toi, ça se voit tout de suite je trouve. A propos de la pierre philosophale, t'a-t-il seulement demandé ton avis sur ce que vous deviez faire, rien qu'une fois ?

-Comment sais-tu pour la pierre !

Cette fois, elle éclata franchement de rire.

-Je sais tout ! Rien n'échappe au regard et à l'attention de la Huitième… Et puis, la pierre m'appelle, la pierre m'appelle, parfaitement ! Au moment où je te parle, je la sens, je goûte son parfum dans leur, je peux presque voir sa couleur si douce, si belle, si rouge… comme mes cheveux, comme le sang… Mais toi, elle te pèse, n'est-ce pas ? Tu voudrais t'en débarrasser, qu'elle soit loin, parce que tu sais qu'elle est née de la Douleur et de la Mort, qu'elle est la Douleur et la Mort… As-tu dit à ton frère que tu aimerais mieux ne jamais l'avoir eu ?

-Il ne comprendrait pas…

-Il ne voudrait pas comprendre, rectifia la petite adolescente. Pour lui c'est un moyen de récupérer ses membres, d'être comme avant, de se débarrasser de sa culpabilité en te rendant ton corps… tu sais qu'il fait ça uniquement pour lui bien entendu ?

-Non ! Grand frère…

-Mais si ! C'est le l'égoïsme tu sais. Il fait ça pour ne plus te voir comme la preuve de ses péchés. Parce que lorsqu'il te voit comme ça, il voir ses erreurs, il voit ses fautes, il voit les tabous qu'il a brisé… et un peu qu'il t'a fait briser aussi, non ?

Une nouvelle fois, elle s'imagine l'expression qu'aurait eu Alphonse s'il avait été humain. Délectable de douleur, de peine et d'incrédulité. Elle aurait bien continué encore un peu, mais ç'aurait été trop d'un coup, mieux valait lui laisser le temps de ressasser ça encore un moment, le résultat n'en serait que plus probant. Elle s'éloigna donc de lui et retourna voir ses humains si amusant qui tuaient leurs semblables en voulant les sauver.

* * *

Alphonse mit un moment avant de reprendre ses esprits et de rejoindre les autres. Voyant son frère aider à réparer une cabine téléphonique afin d'appeler l'armée au secours, il repensa à ce qu'avait dit Lunacy mais secoua la tête rapidement la tête pour chasser ce qu'elle avait dit de ses pensées. Elle avait tort. Obligatoirement. Edward ne pouvait pas être égoïste, c'était impossible. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui…

-Eh, Al, qu'est ce que tu fous ? l'interpella son frère. Viens aider au lieu de flemmarder !

Sans grand enthousiasme, l'armure s'approcha avec une lenteur mesurée.

-Dis, j'ai réfléchit à un truc, annonça le petit blond. Puisque la patronne d'Envy qui se planque dans le désert veut tellement nous rencontrer, on va aller la voir. Juste histoire qu'elle comprenne qu'on a rien à faire avec elle, et pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle a intérêt de nous foutre la paix.

-Je…

-Mauvais idée ! protesta Valéa. Envy a l'air d'avoir peur d'elle, et il n'a pas peur pour rien ! Cette bonne femme doit avoir un grand pouvoir ou une arme secrète ou Dieu sait quoi encore ! Alphonse, dit-lui que c'est une mauvaise idée !

-En fait…

-N'écoute pas cette trouillarde, Al ! Envy n'est qu'un bon à rien, et même si t'as flashé sur lui et que tu le prend pour le centre du monde, ce nul est loin d'être une référence !

-Tu penses en être une peut être ? Espèce de demi-portion mal finie et orgueilleuse !

-Dites, tous les deux…

-TU TE CROIS MIEUX QUE MOI, ALCHIMISTE MINABLE MEME PAS FICHUE DE SAVOIR CE QU'EST UN HOMONCULUS ?

Alphonse abandonna tout espoir de médiation et les laissa à leur dispute. Le hasard avait vraiment très mal fait en faisant voyager ensemble deux personnes ayant le sang aussi chaud. Si Valéa n'avait pas été là pour le distraire, Edward aurait tout de suite compris la vérité à propos de Lunacy et il l'aurait éloigné manu militari à grands coups de pieds dans le bas du dos. L'homonculus ne lui aurait pas dit toutes ces choses horribles sur lui, et à l'heure actuelle, il ne lui en voudrait pas de n'en avoir rien à faire de ce qu'il pouvait vouloir. Et lorsqu'on parle du loup…

Lunacy, rayonnante de bonne humeur, s'approcha du trio en sautillant tel une chèvre dans un grand champ de fleur, puis une fois près d'eux leur dédia un immense sourire enfantin.

-J'ai une grande nouvelle pour vous ! annonça-t-elle d'une voix chantante.

-Tu t'en vas ? s'informa ironiquement Valéa.

-Précisément ! Comment as-tu deviné ? Tu es vraiment super forte, Vava ! Qu'est ce que j'aimerai être aussi intelligente que toi !

Edward marmonna quelque chose qui devait ressembler à 'c'est pas dur', mais personne n'y fit attention.

-Pourquoi pars-tu ? demanda l'alchimiste de lave. Je croyais que tu trouvais ça amusant d'être avec nous…

-Oh, ça l'a été, beaucoup même ! Mais je dois rentrer chez moi maintenant, j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup de choses à faire. Peut être que ça a été un peu cassé par le tremblement de terre, et ça m'embêterai drôlement parce que je n'ai pas d'autres endroit où aller. Les autres endroits, ils sont pas bien. Je vais avoir des réparations à faire, et ça va être drôlement dur, surtout que moi, je peux pas utiliser l'alchimie après tout !

-C'est le problème des tes parents de toutes manières, rappela Valéa. Ils pourront toujours embaucher quelqu'un pour faire ça. Mais après tout, fait comme tu sens !

Ne pas donner à cette fille l'impression qu'on voulait qu'elle reste, se morigéna mentalement la brune, surtout ne pas lui donner cette impression.

-Mes parents ? s'étonna Lunacy. Ah, oui, mes parents ! Oui, oui bien sûr… mais ils ne sont pas très riches, alors on va faire ça à la traditionnelle je pense, ça va être très dur ! Ah moins que… Alphonse, et si tu venais avec moi pour nous aider, hein ? Ce serait tellement bien ! Par contre, Eddy-chan pourrait pas venir, il se disputerait avec mon père. Papa, il n'aime pas trop les garçons de mon âge, mais Alphonse a l'air plus vieux que moi avec son armure, c'est parfait !

Le garçon-armure voulut réfléchir à un moyen de refuser poliment, ne tenant pas particulièrement à rester seul avec la petite homonculus, mais n'eut pas le temps de trouver une excuse correcte : son frère l'avait pris de vitesse.

-Alphonse ne va nulle part sans moi ! annonça-t-il. Désolé pour tes parents, mais ils devront se débrouiller autrement. Et de toutes manières, on n'a pas que ça à faire, nous avons un emploi du temps très chargé.

-Oh, je dois prendre rendez-vous en gros ? Bon, eh bien tant pis ! Au revoir à tous, j'ai été très, très, très contente de faire votre connaissance à tous !

Elle s'approcha d'Edward et, sur la pointe des pieds, lui planta un baiser sur la joue, fit de même avec Valéa qui dut un peu se baisser, puis s'arrêta devant Alphonse qui la regarda sans comprendre.

-Tu es trop haut pour moi tu sais ! lui signala-t-elle. Tu te baisses ou tu veux pas que je te dises au revoir ?

Presque inconsciemment, l'armure plia les genoux et la laissa l'embrasser à son tour. Il la regarda s'éloigner d'eux en sautillant comme si de rien n'était, et eut le pressentiment qu'il n'en avait pas finit avec elle. Qu'il n'en aurait jamais fini avec elle.


	6. Chapitre 6

Disclaimer : bon, ben… j'ai pas encore acheté FMA, hein ? Lunacy est toujours à moi, mais pas Valéa et bla bla bla.

Seddy : sache que même les animaux n'osent pas s'attaquer à ma tite Lunacy ! Donc on n'embête pas l'auteur, sinon danger.

Marie-zoé : pas grave si tu te répètes, ça fait toujours plaisir !

* * *

Chapitre 6

Dans la vie, Edward Elric était doté d'une grande qualité, il était obstiné. Encore que Valéa, dans le contexte actuel, aurait plutôt dit 'borné' voir 'têtu comme une mule'. D'autre expression auraient aussi fait l'affaire, mais son frère et sa tante lui avait trop appris la politesse pour cela. D'un autre côté, pour l'avoir finalement entraînée en même temps qu'Alphonse dans ce maudit désert malgré tout, le petit blond aurait peut être bien mérité quelques manquements aux bonnes manières. Par chance, la jeune fille avait réussi à laisser un message pour son frère afin qu'il puisse tenter de les rejoindre, mais elle était convaincue qu'il serait de mauvaise humeur en découvrant qu'elle ne les avait pas retenu à Tghil.

Et tout ça pour quoi d'ailleurs ? Ed avait dit qu'il était curieux de voir qui pouvait imposer sa volonté à Envy. Valéa l'était aussi, mais n'étant pas idiote elle savait que pour le blond ce n'était qu'un prétexte. En réalité, elle le soupçonnait de vouloir narguer ce fameux homonculus du désert en lui montrant… en lui montrant quoi d'ailleurs ? L'alchimiste de lave avait la conviction que les deux frères avaient _quelque chose_ en leur possession, mais impossible pour l'heure de savoir quoi.

-Edward, tu es sûre que nous sommes sur la bonne route ? s'inquiéta Valéa. Tu sais, je ferais peut être mieux de prendre la carte…

-Je sais lire une carte !

-Je suis sûre qu'on est déjà passé trois fois devant ce rocher !

-Tu sais reconnaître un rocher d'un autre toi ? Faudra que tu m'expliques comment !

-Elle a raison, signala froidement Alphonse. Je reconnais aussi la fissure dessus. Tu nous as fait tourner en rond.

Edward se tourna vers son frère et le dévisagea. Admettons qu'il se soit trompé… pas besoin d'être aussi agressif pour autant ! D'un autre côté, le petite adolescent avait remarqué que l'armure se comportait bizarrement depuis le départ de Lunacy. Il parlait encore moins que d'habitude, comme s'il était en permanence plongé dans ses pensées, ce qui n'était jamais bon signe. Peut être était-il tombé amoureux de cette rase-motte aux cheveux rouges ?

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? s'informa Alphonse. J'ai dit quelque chose de faux peut être ?

Le petit blond le foudroya du regard, et à contre-cœur tendit la carte à Valéa qui lui tira la langue en s'en emparant. La jeune fille contempla ensuite le morceau de papier et comprit pourquoi ils s'étaient perdus. La carte devait avoir au moins quatre ou cinq cent ans et était d'une inexactitude monumentale, ne disposant même pas d'un semblant d'échelle. Levant les yeux pour s'excuser auprès d'Edward, elle vit au loin quelque chose d'étrange qui n'était pas pour la rassurer.

-Edward ? Alphonse ?

-Quoi ?

-C'est normal les murs qui avancent dans le désert ?

-Un mur ça n'avance que si on tape dessus normalement, signala Edward. Qui irait taper sur un mur au milieu du désert ?

-…

-…

-…

-Dis, je crois que c'est pas un mur en fait. Ça ressemble plutôt à beaucoup, beaucoup de sable qui avancerait très vite dans notre direction.

-Tempête de sable ?

-J'en ai peur. Il faut se trouver un abri. Un gros rocher derrière lequel on se cacherait devrait faire l'affaire.

Sans plus attendre, ils firent demi-tour et se mirent à courir.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Valéa et Edward se jetait devant un énorme rocher juste au moment où la tempête les rejoignait. Il lmeur fallut un moment avant de reprendre leur souffle, et ce fut seulement là qu'ils s'aperçurent qu'il y avait un problème.

-Où est Alphonse ?

* * *

Alphonse n'en revenait pas. A cause du sable qui s'était coincé dans ses articulations, il avait courut moins vite que les autres et avaient rapidement été rattrapé par le mur de sable. Lequel mur s'était tout simplement ouvert pour lui laisser un passage, comme s'il désirait ne pas le blesser. Il savait qu'à ce moment, il aurait du continuer à essayer de rejoindre son frère et Valéa pour les protéger grâce à cet étrange miracle, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha sans qu'il puisse dire quoi. Peut être le simple fait qu'il n'avait pas envie de sauver son frère ? Les paroles de Lunacy l'avait touché plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il se tourna donc vers une direction au hasard et se remit à avancer, toujours sans être dérangé par les vents qui faisait rage tout autour de lui.

Après une heure de marche, il sortit de la tempête et le calme soudain l'étourdit un peu. Regardant autour de lui à la recherche d'un quelconque point de repère, il découvrit une arche de pierre plantée au beau milieu de nulle part. Elle semblait presque l'appeler, si distinctement que s'en était dérangeant. Alors seulement Alphonse se souvint que s'il était dans ce désert, c'était parce que son frère l'avait entraîné à la recherche d'Envy et sa maîtresse, et que cette arche était peut être l'entrée vers son domaine, et il s'en approcha. Sous l'arche, il découvrit un escalier de pierre qui descendaient vers les ténèbres et sans un instant d'hésitation il l'emprunta.

Impossible de dire combien de temps dura la descente. Une minute, une heure, un jour, un mois ou plus encore… Alphonse n'avait plus cette fameuse « horloge biologique » qui permet d'estimer le temps qui passe même lorsqu'on est sous terre et privé de toutes lumières, et sans le soleil il ne pouvait être sûr de rien. Ce qui était certain en revanche, c'était le point lumineux qu'il voyait se rapprocher et qui annonçait que la sortie était de plus en plus près, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive enfin au bas de l'escalier.

L'endroit qu'il découvrit alors était une immense salle, grande comme tout le désert peut être, et où se trouvait une ville autrefois superbe mais qui désormais semblait tomber en ruine. Et juste devant les premières maisons se tenait Lunacy qui lui souriait avec une certaine chaleur.

-Tu es venue finalement. Je m'inquiétais presque tu sais ! Tu es en retard !

-Ah ? Je… la tempête a dû…

-C'est moi qui l'ai déclenché ! annonça fièrement la petite homonculus. Elle était belle, pas vrai ? J'en suis très contente tu sais ! Mais ça n'a pas été simple, je manque de pratique pour ça.

-Je…

-Au fait, tu as choisis maintenant ?

Alphonse lui jeta un regard surpris.

-Choisit quoi ?

-Mais qui tu suivrais, quelle question. Ton frère ou moi ? Tu dois choisir, Alphonse. Choisir entre ton tortionnaire et la liberté. Entre celui qui a brisé ta vie, qui a fait de toi sa chose, son arme… et moi qui t'offre d'être ton propre maître un jour.

-Un jour ?

-Etre libre se mérite. Il faut se battre pour ça, il faut le mériter. Moi qui vit depuis des siècles et des siècles, ça ne fait pas si longtemps que je suis libre pour de vrai. Mais maintenant au moins, je peux montrer la voix à d'autres. A ceux qui le méritent. A toi, si tu le désires.

Un humain aurait grincé des dents, pâlit, peut être même pleuré devant un choix aussi douloureux. Alphonse en mourait d'envie mais ne pouvait pas. Et tout était la faute de son frère. Alors qu'il se torturait l'esprit, il entendit distinctement la voix de son frère parler, quelle ironie, de la promesse qu'ils avaient fait de retrouver leurs corps quoi qu'il arrive, quels que soient les tabous à briser cette fois. Et brusquement, il réalisa qu'il ne voulait pas ça. Que son frère aille défier les lois du monde à nouveau si ça lui chantait, lui refusait de continuer.

-Je veux être libre, déclara-t-il finalement. Je veux que tu m'apprennes à être libre.

Lunacy sourit. Décidément, les humains étaient si prévisibles que s'en était un délice…

* * *

Dehors, la tempête avait fini par retomber mais il faisait nuit à présent. Valéa et Edward avaient cherché partout des traces d'Alphonse, sans le moindre succès, et le froid qui enveloppait tout peu à peu n'arrangeait rien. La jeune fille, grelottante, suggéra qu'ils mangent quelque chose et s'installent quelque part pour la nuit, mais le petit blond se contenta de lui jeter un regard dédaigneux et de continuer à se briser la voix en appelant son frère.

Il ne sentait plus ses doigts, son nez et encore moins ses pieds, mais peu importait. Alphonse était là, quelque part, peut être sous des mètres de sable à attendre son aide, peut être en grand danger ! Il ne pouvait pas abandonner son frère à son sort, c'était hors de question.

-Il faut étendre les recherches, décida-t-il. On ne couvre pas un périmètre assez grand, et…

-Il fait nuit, Edward.

-Oui, j'ai remarqué ! Mais…

-Et il fait froid aussi. Tu ne le sens peut être pas, mais moi j'ai froid.

-Alphonse…

-Ne sens pas le froid. Et le sable de lui fera rien. Mais nous ne sommes pas aussi invulnérable. On n'a rien mangé depuis ce matin, Edward. J'ai faim et je suis fatigué, on reprendra les recherches demain.

-Tu crois que je peux dormir alors que je ne sais même pas comment va mon frère ! Tu ignores peut être ce que c'est que d'avoir quelqu'un d'important, mais moi…

-Je sais aussi ce que c'est ! protesta Valéa. Je n'ai peut être jamais vécu de choses comme… comme vous, mais j'ai un frère aussi, et je suis souvent inquiète pour lui ! Tu n'as pas le monopole de la famille tu sais !

Edward voulut répliquer, mais un violent éternuement l'en empêcha. Valéa soupira, puis attrapa une couverture et la posa sur les épaules de l'adolescent.

-Allez, viens, on va dormir. On retrouvera ton frère demain.


	7. Chapitre 7

Disclaimer : Bon, à ce stade, vous connaissez le refrain, non ? Je n'ai pas FMA dans mon coffre-fort, ni Valéa qui appartient à une amie. Mais Lunacy est à moi. Je n'ai vraiment que de la vermine pour moi…

* * *

Chapitre 7

Lunacy était un merveilleux professeur d'Histoire. En une semaine avec elle, Alphonse en avait appris plus que durant toutes ces années où il avait étudié avec son frère. Bien sûr, la petite homonculus disposait d'atouts considérables par rapport aux livres qu'il avait lu jusque là. Tout d'abord, elle était adorable, un vrai visage d'ange qui faisait oublier son inhumanité. Ensuite, elle avait une voix douce et envoûtante qu'on pouvait écouter des heures durant sans se lasser. Et pour finir, détail non négligeable : elle avait vécu la plupart des évènements dont elle parlait. Elle connaissait donc nombre d'anecdotes qui rendait plus réalistes et passionnants ses récits.

Ce jour là, elle avait entrepris de lui parler de la ville souterraine où ils se trouvaient. Elle lui avait décrit la grandeur de cette citée, la richesse des commerçants, la beautés des dames en robes de soie, l'odeur extraordinaire qui sortait des restaurants, la grâce des danseuses à chaque coin de rue. Tout cela grâce à un roi sage et bon que tous regrettèrent à sa mort. Son fils prit alors sa place, mais il ne tenait pas la comparaison et peu à peu le pays commença son déclin par manque d'une véritable autorité centrale. Le nouveau souverain entendit alors parler de la pierre philosophale qui apportait la richesse à qui la possédait, et voulut l'avoir pour la gloire de son royaume.

-C'est là que je suis arrivée, expliqua Lunacy avec un sourire étrange. Je venais de finir mes recherches sur la pierre, et j'avais envie d'essayer de mettre tout ça en application. Une sorte de démarche scientifique en fait. Quand on m'a parlé de ce roitelet, je n'ai pas hésité et j'ai partagé mes découverte sans hésitation. Il n'a même pas cherché à savoir s'il était doué en alchimie ou non : il s'est directement lancé dans la fabrication de la pierre. Le bon côté, c'est qu'il s'est révélé être très doué pour ce genre de choses. Le mauvais, c'est que ça n'a pas suffit. La ville toute entière, lui compris, a péri, et la ville a été engloutie par le sol. Moi, j'étais partie quand c'est arrivé. Quand je suis revenue, c'était comme ça et je m'y suis installée. Ça sentait comme la pierre ici, à l'époque.

-Tous ces gens sont morts par ta faute alors, murmura Alphonse avec dégoût. Ça ne te dérange pas de vivre ici quand même ? Tu ne te sens pas coupable de ce qui s'est passé ici par ta faute ?

-Marrant, on m'a posé la même question il y a quelque mois. La réponse est non. C'est ce roi qui les a tué, pas moi. L'homme qui vend un couteau de cuisine n'est pas responsable si un homme s'en sert pour tuer sa femme, vrai ? C'est pareil.

-Mais…

-En fait, ce roi était comme ton frère, tu ne trouves pas ? Il s'est lancé tête baissée dans quelque chose de bien trop grand pour lui.

Alphonse eut l'impression que le cœur qu'il n'avait pas se serrait. Depuis sept jours, il se demandait en permanence s'il avait bien fait en choisissant de suivre Lunacy. Depuis sept jours, il finissait toujours par se dire que oui. Parfois, il avait tenté de prouver à la fille aux cheveux rouges qu'elle se trompait sur Edward, et chaque fois elle avait retourné toutes les promesses qu'il avait faites contre lui.

Alors il avait laissé tomber. Elle était trop intelligente pour lui, et jouait à ce petit jeu depuis trop longtemps pour que quiconque espère un jour lui donner tort. Au moins mille ans à en croire ses récits Et à présent, Alphonse avait décidé de la laisser décider. Il avait l'habitude, c'était généralement ce qu'il faisait aussi avec son frère après tout, et cette pensée lui faisait réaliser davantage chaque jour à quel point Lunacy avait raison.

* * *

Edward, par nature, avait parfois du mal à garder son sang froid. Ou, pour être plus exact, il en était parfaitement incapable. Si quelque chose l'énervait, il tapait sur le responsable. S'il était triste ou blessé, il pleurait. S'il était heureux, il le montrait. Et s'il était inquiet… il frappait du pied toutes les pierres qui croisaient son chemin en maudissant son inutilité.

Depuis des jours et des jours, Valéa et lui passaient le désert à la loupe, cherchant la moindre trace, le moindre indice qui leur aurait permit de retrouver Alphonse. Rapidement, la jeune fille avait réalisé qu'il tournait en rond puisqu'elle avait retrouvé une de ses pinces à cheveux entre deux rochers, mais elle n'avait rien dit à Edward. Il finirait bien par s'en rendre compte lui aussi, se répétait-elle, et à ce moment là il laisserait tomber de lui même ces recherches inutiles. Après tout, s'il ne lui était rien arrivé de définitif, le garçon-armure devait déjà être sortit du désert.

-Nous n'avons presque plus d'eau, constata Edward après avoir frappé sa quinzième pierre de la journée. Et plus grand chose à manger non plus.

-Je sais. Il vaudrait peut être mieux retourner en ville, et…

-Tu n'as qu'à y retourner. Moi, je veux retrouver mon frère d'abord !

-Tu es ridicule, tu sais ça ?

Edward la foudroya du regard, puis soupira et se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol.

-Peut être. Mais je veux retrouver mon frère à n'importe quel prix… il lui est déjà arrivé assez de choses à cause de moi, je ne veux pas que ça continue.

-Ed…

Valéa posa un main sur l'épaule du blond et chercha une parole réconfortante à lui dire, mais n'en trouva aucune. A présent, c'était son tour de se sentir inutile et elle laissa errer son regard au loin. Si son frère à elle avait été là, il aurait su quoi faire assurément. En fait, s'il avait été là, ils n'auraient jamais perdu Alphonse de vue, ni ne seraient allés dans ce maudit désert pour commencer. Comparée à lui, elle était vraiment la dernière des nulles.

-Tiens, un nuage de poussière, murmura Edward. Tu crois que c'est une autre tempête ?

La jeune fille regarda dans la direction qu'il pointa du doigt, et secoua presque aussitôt la tête.

-Non, trop petit. Peut être un chameau ?

-Non plus. Il ne soulèverait pas autant de poussière. Je dirais plutôt une voiture.

Ils restèrent un moment immobiles, et le nuage se rapprocha si bien qu'ils aperçurent l'automobile qui en était la cause. Il s'agissait d'une jeep verte, comme celle qu'utilisait certains haut-gradés de l'armée lors de leurs déplacements sur le terrain. Ce qu'un colonel ou un général pouvait bien venir faire dans ce désert au beau milieu de nulle part, Edward n'en avait pas le plus petit début d'idée. Tout ce qui était sûre, c'était que les gens là-dedans pourraient peut être l'aider à retrouver son frère. Aussi, Valéa avait à peine eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander si c'était bien un véhicule de l'armée qu'Edward avait déjà sauté sur ses pieds et courrait vers l'automobile.

Courir dans un désert est une mauvaise idée, on a toujours tôt fait de glisser sur le sable ou de trébucher sur un rocher. Courir sans réfléchir est une mauvaise idée, on ne sait jamais où on met les pieds et on finit toujours par faire une bêtise. Mixez les deux, vous obtenez un immense potentiel de catastrophes et autres problèmes. Comme par exemple poser le pied sur une étendue de sable qui cacherait un immense trou et se retrouver aspiré sous le sol en moins de dix secondes sous le regard affolé d'une brune aux yeux bleus qui ne comprend pas ce qui se passe.

Ce fut ce qui arriva à Edward. Il chuta quelques secondes dans le noir le plus absolu, puis heurta violemment le sol et s'évanouit.

* * *

Lorsque l'adolescent reprit connaissance, son dos lui faisait un mal de chien, mais il constata rapidement qu'il n'avait rien de casser, ce qui était une bonne chose, et qu'il devait être couvert de bleus, ce qui était nettement moins bien. Enfin, au moins tant qu'il avait mal, ça signifiait qu'il était vivant, ce dont il aurait pu douter autrement. En effet, se réveiller après une longue chute dans une ville fantôme souterraine aurait de quoi faire douter n'importe qui, même un esprit scientifique comme Edward qui ne croyait que difficilement en une vie après la mort.

Se relevant avec difficulté, le garçon fit quelques pas dans une direction au hasard mais s'arrêta rapidement. Bouger n'était peut être pas la meilleure chose à faire dans sa situation, si Valéa décidait de venir le chercher elle ne le retrouverait pas. D'un autre côté, pourquoi et surtout comment arriverait-elle jusque là ? Lui-même n'avait pas compris ce qui s'était passé exactement alors même qu'il avait directement vécu les évènements.

Un bruit au loin attira alors son attention. C'était un son familier, un son métallique, le son d'une armure qui en se déplaçant heurterait quelques chose de solide. Le genre de son que faisait Alfonse lorsqu'il marchait dans une rue trop étroite pour lui. C'était une coïncidence bien trop énorme pour qu'Edward ne décide pas au tirer cela au clair, et sans réfléchir plus longtemps il partit en courant dans la direction qui lui semblait être la bonne.

Ainsi, c'était là qu'avait disparu son frère ? Etait-il tombé comme lui dans cette ville par hasard ? Ou quelqu'un l'y avait-il emmené délibérément ? Cet endroit sinistre au beau milieu de nulle part avait toutes les qualités requises pour servir de fief à ce fameux homonculus du désert qui semblait tant terroriser Envy. Mais dans ce cas, comment son frère aurait-il était en mesure de se déplacer ? A moins qu'il ne fasse ce bruit en tentant de se libérer ? Les questions s'enchaînaient à toute allure dans son esprit, et l'adolescent eut l'impression que sa tête allait exploser s'il n'obtenait pas rapidement des réponses.

Sa course folle l'amena jusqu'à une grande place au milieu de laquelle se trouvait une superbe fontaine où désormais ne coulait plus une goûte d'eau. Et, assit sur le rebord de cette fontaine, il y avait Alfonse. Fou de joie d'avoir retrouvé son frère, Edward se remit à courir vers lui, pris d'une irrépressible envie de le serrer dans ses bras.

-Alfonse ! J'arrive pas à le croire, c'est ici que tu te planquais ? Tu voulais te débarrasser de nous ou quoi ?

L'armure ne se tourna pas vers lui ni ne fit mine de l'avoir entendu, mais le petit blond ne le remarqua pas et se jeta sur lui. Uniquement pour se faire brutalement repousser.

-Eh, qu'est ce qui te prend ? s'énerva l'adolescent. Tu me reconnais pas ou quoi ?

Son frère ne répondit pas.

-Eh oh, je suis là, tu pourrais réagir, non ! Alfonse !

Cette fois, son frère se tourna vers lui, et une aura effrayant se dégageait de lui à présent.

-Grand frère, si tu ne t'en vas pas tout de suite, je crois que je vais te tuer.

* * *

Valéa était en larme. D'abord Alfonse, et maintenant Edward… à croire qu'elle n'était vraiment bonne qu'à voir les gens disparaître sans rien pouvoir y faire.

-J'aurai dû le retenir, l'empêcher de courir ! J'aurai dû…

Son frère posa une main sur son épaule et eut un petit sourire.

-Personne ne peut retenir ce petit idiot. Personne.

La jeune fille sourit entre deux sanglots, mais pas pour longtemps.

-Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? S'il mourait?

-Aucun risque.

-...?

-Une vermine dans son genre est impossible à tuer.

* * *

Marie-zoé : désolée, toujours pas de retour d'Envy… mais au plus tard dans le chapitre 9 il sera de retour, voire peut être même au chapitre 8. Comme j'ai perdu mes notes, je ne sais plus précisément ce qui se passe dans ces deux chapitres… Je suis pas douée.

Luna Dream : euh… pour l'instant, les retrouvailles des deux frangins semblent plutôt compromises je crois… mais il ne faut pas perdre espoir, un jour peut être les choses s'arrangeront, qui sait ?

Zephyree : eheh, je suis un peu prévisible par moments je crois… Mais bon, personne n'est parfait, pas vrai ?

Seddy : argh, pourquoi tout le monde finit tout le monde par vouloir me tuer ? C'est la faute de Lunacy tout ça, pas la mienne ! Hum ? Lunacy ne veut rien que je ne veuille puisqu'elle est mon perso? Oh, ça, c'est mal la connaître !


	8. Chapitre 8

Disclaimer : Bon, à ce stade, vous connaissez le refrain, non ? Je n'ai pas FMA dans mon coffre-fort, ni Valéa qui appartient à une amie. Mais Lunacy est à moi. Je n'ai vraiment que de la vermine pour moi…

* * *

Chapitre 8

Edward regardait son frère sans comprendre. Le tuer ? Alphonse voulait le tuer ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi diable son frère voudrait-il faire ça ? A moins que…

-Envy ? Encore toi !

-Non. C'est bien moi, grand frère. Envy t'aurait déjà tué. Mais ça ne change rien à ce que j'ai dit.

-Arrête ça, c'est pas drôle Al !

Le petit blond tendit la main pour la poser sur le bras de son frère mais ce dernier lui attrapa le poignet et serra jusqu'à ce qu'Edward commence à sentir ses os craquer.

-Tu me fais mal, crétin ! Bon sang, je sais pas si c'est vraiment toi ou si tu es l'autre idiot d'homonculus, mais ça commence à me gonfler là, et…

Il poussa un hurlement de douleur lorsque l'armure lui broya –littéralement – le poignet avant de le repousser au loin et de se relever. Alors seulement l'alchimiste d'état commença à avoir peur. Il fallait qu'il parte, qu'il sauve sa vie… et il reviendrait avec Valéa pour qu'elle l'aide à trouver celui ou celle qui avait réussi à retourner son frère contre lui.

Alphonse ne lui en laissa pas le temps malheureusement. Il avait laissé largement assez de temps à son frère pour essayer de s'en sortir en vie jugeait-il, et maintenant il était trop tard. Il lança un coup de pied vers la tête du blond qui eut à peine le temps d'esquiver.

Très vite d'ailleurs le combat se résuma à cela : Alphonse frappait encore et encore, toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort, et son frère esquivait temps bien que mal, se fatiguant sans cesse à chaque seconde et menaçant plusieurs fois de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber sur le sol. Une ou deux fois il tenta de riposter, mais son poignet brisé le déconcentrait et rendait un de ses bras presque totalement inutile.

Aucun des deux ne s'étonna donc que le garçon-armure prenne le dessus. De toutes manières, les choses se paissaient toujours ainsi, même lorsque le combat était innocent et qu'Edward était en pleine forme. Seulement contrairement à leurs autres affrontements, lorsqu'Alphonse parvint d'un coup de poing à assommer à demi son frère et à le faire tomber à terre, ce n'était pas par jeu mais bien par désir de vengeance.

Le petit alchimiste tenta de se relever. Même si son visage était évidemment inexpressif, il sentait toute la haine de son frère l'entourer à mesure que ce dernier approchait, et même s'il ne comprenait pas cette haine, il sentait qu'elle allait lui être fatale s'il ne faisait rien.

-Al… Alphonse ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Tout est de ta faute, grand frère…

-Il n'est plus ton frère, fit une voix derrière l'armure. Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter Alphonse-kun ? Désormais, ta famille, c'est Vyvy et moi !

Les deux frères découvrirent Lunacy, tranquillement assise sur le rebord de la fontaine, exactement là où Alphonse s'était trouvé un peu plus tôt, un livre dans les mains. Au premier abord, elle semblait si plongée dans sa lecture qu'on aurait pu douter que c'était elle qui avait parlé, mais son sourire malsain dissipait tous les doutes.

Et brusquement, Alphonse prit peur. La petite homonculus aux cheveux de sang n'était pas venue là pour le soutenir dans sa 'libération' ou pour l'encourager, mais bel et bien pour assister à une mise à mort. Même s'il en voulait à son frère plus qu'il n'en avait jamais voulu à qui que se soit, comment pourrait-il le réduire à cela, à un simple divertissement pour une gamine gâtée de quelques siècles ? Et puis, en y repensant, il y avait tous ces moments agréables… Même si Edward s'était réellement servit de lui, ils avaient vécu trop de choses pour qu'il puisse le tuer comme ça, non ?

-Un problème, Alphonse-kun ? s'informa Lunacy sans lever le nez de son livre.

Il tourna la tête et la dévisagea sans rien dire. A présent, il mourait d'envie de pleurer de rage face à son impuissance, et elle le savait. Il savait qu'elle le savait. Et ça l'amusait à un point difficilement imaginable par dessus le marché. Alors il fit la seul chose qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment. Il s'éloigna de son frère à reculons et partis en courant, sans dire mot. Parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

Edward le regarda s'éloigner et durant un bref instant songea à se relever pour lui courir après, mais renonça rapidement. Après tout, c'était peut être un piège qui cachait… il ne savait pas ce que tout cela pouvait cacher en fait, et préférait ne pas le savoir.

-Il a échoué bien sûr, soupira Lunacy. Comme je m'y attendais, il n'était pas prêt. Pas encore.

Le petit blond se tourna vers elle et lui jeta un regard chargé d'incompréhension. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là celle là ? Et de quoi diable parlait-t-elle ?

-Pas prêt à quoi ?

La petite adolescente éclata de rire.

-A te tuer bien sûr, quelle question ? Tu vois, il est indispensable qu'il te tue, oh oui ! Totalement indispensable. Parce que tant que tu vivras, il sera encore un peu à toi. Même chose si un autre que lui te tue, alors je vais m'assurer pour que ça n'arrive pas. Mais si Alphonse te tue, alors vous vous perdrez totalement, c'est amusant, non ? Et là, il sera rien qu'à moi toute seule !

-Mon frère n'appartient à personne ! C'est un être humain et il est libre !

-Un être humain, hein ?

Elle le toisa avec un air moqueur sur le visage, puis posa son livre par terre et, d'une démarche féline commença à avancer vers lui.

-Mais il n'est plus humain, Eddy-chan, et c'est de ta faute. Cela dit, tu as raison, il n'appartient à personne, même s'il n'est pas libre. Pas encore du moins. Car bientôt, j'en aurai fini avec lui, tu sais, et il sera exactement comme moi. Libre.

La jeune fille s'agenouilla à côté d'Edward qui tenta de s'éloigner, et elle éclata de rire.

-Tu as peur, Edward Elric ? Tu as raison, car je vais te faire découvrir mon pouvoir auquel tout ce qui a un esprit est sensible.

Doucement, presque tendrement, elle lui caressa la joue, et aussitôt il se mit à hurler. Une douleur immense l'envahissait peu à peu, plus terrible que celle d'avoir perdue sa mère, plus désespérante que celle de perdre ses membres, plus horrible que celle de l'automail, pire que tout ce qu'il avait jamais ressentit et ressentirai jamais. Il ne sut combien de temps ce cauchemar éveillé dura, mais au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité il s'évanouit.

* * *

Alphonse avait couru jusqu'au palais sans réfléchir. Il savait que Lunacy l'y retrouverait bientôt, mais étrangement il s'y sentait en sécurité. Peut être parce qu'elle ne lui parlait pour ainsi dire jamais lorsqu'ils étaient là, comme si l'endroit ne l'inspirait pas assez.

Une fois la grande porte passée, l'armure se laissa donc tomber sur le sol en un fracas retentissant. Il se sentait épuisé, moralement à défaut de l'être physiquement. Il n'avait pas pu tuer son frère. Son frère qui avait à peine tenté de se défendre tant il avait été surpris. Son frère qui jusqu'au bout avait essayé de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Son frère qu'il aimait. Son frère qu'il avait presque tué. Son frère auquel il n'en avait peut être pas tant que ça voulu en fait. Et à défaut de pouvoir pleurer, il se mit à sangloter sans savoir pourquoi ni comment.

-Allons, Alphose-kun, ça ne sert à rien de te mettre dans un état pareil ! déclara Lunacy en entrant dans le palais. A te voir comme ça, on va finir par croire que quelque chose ne va pas tu sais ! Je sais exactement ce que tu penses, mais tu comprends aussi bien que moi qu'il est trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Qui te ferait confiance à présent ?

-Tu m'a trompé ! hurla-t-il. Tu m'as menti, tu… tu…

-Personne ne t'a forcé à me croire, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix enjouée. Tu as été assez stupide pour le faire, tant pis pour toi.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux en réalité ?

Elle fit mine de réfléchir un instant, comme si elle ne s'était jamais posée la question auparavant, puis lui sourit largement.

-Je veux vous briser tous les deux, vous rendre à peine plus humain que moi et même moins que moi. Tu sais, j'ai laissé vivre Edward. Parce que comme ça, c'est toi qui le tuera. Tu entends, Alphonse ? Tu va tuer de tes propres mains la seule et unique personne qui ait jamais vu en toi autre chose qu'un vulgaire tas de ferraille. Enfin, le seul humain j'entend. Pour nous autres homonculus, tu es notre égal, notre semblable… Et les homonculus vivent de la mort des humains, alors toi aussi…

-STOP ! Arrête Lunacy, ça suffit !

L'armure et l'adolescente se tournèrent dans la direction du cri et virent Envy sortir de derrière le trône, là où il s'était caché selon les instructions de Lunacy. Elle lui avait dit d'écouter sans jamais rien dire tout ce qu'elle raconterai à Alphonse et il avait accepté, mais là… Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, il commençait à ressentir une certaine sympathie pour ce garçon et avait voulu mettre fin à ses souffrances, pour un temps au moins.

-Allons Envy, ne t'en fais pas, je vais m'occuper de toi aussi ! lui assura-t-elle en souriant gentiment. Ce n'est pas beau d'être jaloux comme ça ! Mais il y a plus urgent. Faites-vous bagages les garçons, on va aller rendre visite à une amie à moi ! Elle vous plaira beaucoup vous verrez, même si elle n'est pas tout à fait aussi jolie que moi, ça n'en est pas loin ! Mais d'abord, viens un peu là Envy…

Tandis qu'elle tirait le pauvre homonculus dans un coin, Alphonse se remit à sangloter. Bon sang, mais qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi avait-il écouté cette… cette… cette _créature_ ! Et pourquoi avait-elle admis qu'elle s'était totalement moquée de lui ? Pour lui donner encore plus l'impression d'être un minable imbécile ? Pour qu'il sache à quel point elle était plus puissante que lui ?

Rapidement, Envy le rejoignit et s'assit à ses côtés, n'ayant pas non plus d'affaires à préparer. Seule Lunacy avait tout un tas de livres bizarres et de tenues extravagantes qu'elles voudrait emmener en voyage.

-Je me demande ce qu'elle mijote, soupira l'homonculus. Elle voulait savoir si je connaissais le généralissime… Je sens qu'elle prépare encore quelque chose qui va attirer des problèmes à tout le monde…

* * *

Lorsqu'Ed ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait à nouveau dans le désert, tout prêt d'une sorte de grande porte plantée au milieu de nulle part, et Valéa était à ses côtés tandis qu'à quelques mètres discutaient… Mustang et Hawkeyes ?

-Bon sang, le cauchemar continue on dirait...

Valéa sursauta en l'entendant parler, et lui sauta littéralement au cou, menaçant de l' étouffer.

-Edward ! Tu vas bien ! Oh, on était tous si inquiets ! Ne nous fait jamais plus une peur pareille !

-Ce serait apprécié, confirma Roy. Si tu tiens à mourir, fais-le loin de moi que je n'ai pas besoin de taper un rapport en triple exemplaire.

En temps normal, le garçon aurait répliqué quelque chose et l'alchimiste de feu se serait contenter d'en rire, mais cette fois il n'avait pas la force et encore moins l'envie.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Fullmetal ? s'inquiéta Hawkeyes. Vous semblez étrange aujourd'hui. Que c'est-il passé au juste, en bas ?

Edward aurait voulu raconter toute l'histoire d'un air calme et détaché voire arrogant comme toujours lorsqu'il racontait l'une de ses palpitantes aventures, mais à la place il craqua, et les trois autres durent déchiffrer ce qu'il disait entre ses larmes pour comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Et pour une fois, même Roy n'aurait pu se moquer de lui.

-Edward, je te jure de t'aider à sauver ton frère! lui jura Valéa. Je le disais depuis le début qu'elle était louche cette gamine. Bon sang, comment a-t-elle pu ?

-Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? demanda l'adolescent lorsque ses sanglots eurent disparu. Quant je me suis évanoui, j'étais dans cette ville… Vous y êtes allés ?

-Non, nous t'avons trouvé devant cette porte, expliqua Mustang. On a préféré ne pas te bouger, au cas où tu aurais eu quelque chose de cassé par exemple. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne tiens à pas à ce que tu me meures entre les pattes.

-Bizarre…

-Oh ! J'allais oublier !

Valéa se mit à fouiller frénétiquement dans ses poches et en sortit une enveloppe un peu froissée qu'elle tendit à Edward.

-On a trouvé ça coincé sous toi, et on a préféré attendre ton réveil pour la lire.

Le blond tendit sa main de chair pour attraper la lettre, mais s'aperçut qu'elle était boursouflée et qu'il pouvait à peine bouger les doigts. Alphonse avait vraiment dû lui briser le poignet finalement.

-Lis-la plutôt.

Valéa acquiesça, déchira l'enveloppe et en sortit en petit bout de papier jauni par le temps.

-_La Folie sauve ou prend_

_Certains meurent et d'autres vivent._

_Le temps presse à présent_

_Qui allez-vous donc sauver ?_

Il y eut un long moment de silence où chacun mesura la menace implicite, puis Edward frappa le sable de son poing de métal.

-Bon sang, elle est complètement dingue cette fille !

-On dirait qu'elle nous demande de choisir entre Envy et Alphonse, non ? s'inquiéta Valéa. Je veux dire, cette histoire de sauver et de gens qui meurent et…

-Nous verrons bien, coupa Roy. Pour l'instant, nous allons tous retourner à Central et ne rien raconter de tout ça, à qui que se soit. Nous trouverons une histoire à raconter pour justifier l'absence d'Alphonse.

-Mais…

-Ne t'en fais pas, Va. Cette Lunacy est le maître du jeu, et nous entendrons à nouveau parler d'elle quand elle le voudra, pas avant. Des recherches seraient inutiles.

Edward acquiesça sans conviction. Enfin, au moins, à Central, il y aurait toujours Hughes pour lui remonter le moral…

**Fin de la première partie**

* * *

Zephyree : ça correspond bien à ce que tu pensais pour le frangin ?

Seddy : une pétasse ? Ma Lulu ? Hum… peut être, par moments. Pour ce qui est de la faute, pardon, j'l'referais plus !

Sen Chizu : éloigne-toi, démon tentateur ! Je meure d'envie de faire du Elricest… ça collerai à merveille à ce que j'ai en tête… mais je crains la réaction de certaines de mes copines si je fais ça… les pauvrettes essayaient déjà de m'étrangler si j'ai le malheur de faire trop de yaoi, alors de l'inceste…TT (en même temps, j'suis pas obligée de continuer à leur faire lire, hein ?)

Sakoni : Lulu ? Une enfant monstre ? Oh, si peu… Bref, finalement, on a revu Envy plus tôt que je le pensais ! D'un autre côté, j'ai fait tenir en un chapitre ce qui en prenait deux dans mon esprit là…

Marie-Zoé : naon ! boude pas ! ça va s'arranger, promis ! enfin, peut être…


	9. Chapitre 9

Disclaimer : marre de le dire, mais rien n'est à moi sauf Lunacy…

**Partie II**

Chapitre 9

Edward frappa à la porte du bureau et attendit que Mustang lui donne d'entrer pour aller poser sur son bureau le rapport et de ressortir sans un mot.

-Tu es devenu muet ? se moqua son supérieur.

-Le rapport est là, pas besoin de dire quoi que se soit de plus.

Le blond tourna alors le dos et repartit comme il était venu. Lorsque la porte se ferma en claquant, Roy poussa un profond soupir. Depuis six mois qu'ils étaient revenus à Central, Edward était toujours dans cet état. Distant. Froid. Indifférent. La trahison de son frère l'avait blessé, la découverte de la mort de Hughes avait été le coup de grâce, d'autant plus qu'on lui avait interdit de rechercher son meurtrier. Roy faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour lui rendre ce caractère exécrable qui était le sien, mais sans succès.

La seule que l'adolescent écoutait encore parfois, c'était Valéa. La jeune fille avait été désignée comme étant sa nouvelle partenaire de travail et s'était donc retrouvée avec la mission difficile de veiller sur lui et de s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrivait rien de trop grave. En effet, non content de briser ses liens avec la plupart des gens qu'il connaissait, le garçon avait une certaine tendance à prendre des risques inutiles depuis peu, ce qui inquiétait tout le monde.

Roy poussa un nouveau soupir. Si au moins ils avaient pu lancer des recherches au grands jours, ils auraient eut des chances de retrouver Alphonse rapidement, mais là… le garçon armure était censé se trouver à Risemboul afin que Winry apporte quelques améliorations à son armure. La quête d'informations à son sujet devait donc se faire dans une discrétion absolue.

Troisième soupir. Vraiment, comme si les choses n'étaient pas assez compliquées avant que Lunacy ne débarque…

* * *

Dans le couloir, Valéa attendait Edward en se rongeant les ongles. Elle était toujours nerveuse depuis quelques jours, sans même savoir pourquoi. Lorsqu'elle vit son ami ressortir du bureau de son frère, elle lui sourit timidement et il se força à lui sourire en retour, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre la jeune fille. Il était de bonne humeur ? Mais pourquoi ? 

-Alors ? qu'est ce que Roy a dit ?

-Rien. Il n'en a pas eu le temps.

-Tu vas finir par l'énerver à ce rythme tu sais ! Tu pourrais lui adresser la parole un peu plus !

-Je lui parlerai quand il me laissera partir chercher Alphonse, ou au moins essayer d'en savoir plus sur ce qui arrivé à Hughes. Bon sang, c'était son ami et on dirait qu'il s'en fout qu'il soit mort !

-Tu es injuste avec lui ! Il a des responsabilités après tout et ne peux pas faire ce qu'il veut. C'est aussi ça, être un alchimiste d'état.

Edward haussa les épaules.

-Je sais qu'on est des chiens de l'armées, mais quand même !

-Eh bien si ça ne te plait pas, démissionne ! Fous-le camp, et va retrouver ton frère seul ! Après tout, tu n'as pas besoin de nous, c'est bien ce que tu répètes tout le temps, non ?

-Et aux dernières nouvelles, c'est vous qui n'avez pas voulu me laisser partir !

Touché, songea Valéa. Edward avait présenté sept fois sa démission ces six derniers mois, et on avait toujours refusé sa requête, dont trois fois parce que le Généralissime lui-même avait demandé à ce qu'il reste dans l'armée. L'alchimiste d'acier était un élément précieux que personne ne voulait voir s'échapper.

-Parlons d'autre chose, proposa Valéa. Tu as été au cimetière finalement ?

-Non. Pas eut le courage.

Le grand espoir de Valéa. Le jour où Edward parviendrait à se rendre sur la tombe de Hughes, elle était persuadée qu'il réaliserait que l'homme n'aurait pas voulu qu'on risque stupidement sa vie pour le venger. Malheureusement, ça prendrait du temps.

-J'irai demain, jura alors l'adolescent. Demain, ça… ça ferait pile six mois qu'on sera revenu à Central, ça me semble un bon jour pour quelque chose d'aussi déprimant.

-Ah.

Moins de temps que prévu finalement.

-Tu… veux que je vienne avec toi ?

-Non, c'est bon. Par contre, ça se fait de mettre des fleurs sur une tombe qu'on visite, non ? J'y connais rien en fleur, alors…

-On va aller s'occuper de ça tout de suite.

Edward lui sourit avec reconnaissance.

* * *

Finalement, leur choix se porta sur des chrysanthèmes. C'était classique, certes, mais d'un autre côté fleurir une tombe n'était pas exactement un concours d'originalité après tout. Mais tout de même, Ed aurait préféré quelque chose qui face un peu plus honneur à la personnalité si extravagante du défunt… 

-Alors achètes des tulipes, des roses et quelques violettes ! s'emporta Valéa. Je te donne un conseil, triple buse, tu pourrais me montrer un peu de reconnaissance au lieu de toujours critiquer !

-Pas de ma faute si t'as si mauvais goût ma vieille !

-Très bien, débrouille-toi dans ce cas, pauvre nul ! Moi, je laisse tomber !

Et sur ces amabilités, la jeune fille le planta là et partit en bousculant plusieurs personnes au passage. Edward songea une demi-seconde à la rattraper pour s'excuser, puis décida qu'elle n'était qu'une idiote bornée et fermée à toute idée extérieur, et il partit de son côté.

Durant près d'une heure, il flâna le long des rues, son bouquet de fleur à la main, et songeant même à aller le jour même au cimetière. Ça ne lui prendrait pas longtemps après tout, et comme ça au moins tout le monde lui ficherait enfin la paix.

-C'est honteux, vous entendez ? Honteux ! Ne pas vendre de chocolat à la fraise et à la banane ! Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous faire une bonne réputation !

Edward tourna la tête en entendant la voix stridente qui hurlait des imprécations à l'encontre d'un pauvre chocolatier qui n'en menait pas large. Il ne voyait pas la personne qui faisait ce scandale à cause de la foule qui observait la scène, mais elle avait quelque chose d'horriblement familier qui ne lui disait rien de bon. On aurait dit la voix de Lunacy.

Inquiet, il se rapprocha pour vérifier si la petite homonculus était bien ici, mais le temps qu'il parvienne à se glisser entre les badauds elle était déjà partie, et on ne voyait plus d'elle qu'une crinière rouge qui s'éloignait rapidement. Edward hésita sur la marche à suivre, mais pas longtemps, et bientôt il s'élança derrière la petite jeune fille.

A la grande surprise de l'alchimiste d'acier, Lunacy entra plusieurs fois dans des confiseries et chez des chocolatiers pour en ressortir chaque fois quelques secondes plus tard en hurlant qu'il était honteux qu'on n'ait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Et dire qu'Alphonse lui avait préféré cette gamine capricieuse et autoritaire…

Au bout d'un moment cependant, la fille aux cheveux rouges cessa d'entrer dans toutes les boutiques de bonbons, et Edward se demanda si elle l'avait repéré. Et lorsqu'elle pénétra dans un parc et alla s'asseoir sur un banc avant de le regarder avec un immense sourire, il sut qu'en effet il aurait dû être un peu plus discret.

-Eh bien ! Ça faisait longtemps, Eddy-chan. Comment vas-tu ?

-Ou est mon frère ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

-Tu n'est pas très poli, tu sais. Tes parents auraient vraiment dû mieux t'éduquer. Pourtant, Alphonse est très bien lui !

-Ou est-il ?

-Et obstiné avec ça ! C'est très désagréable tu sais. Est-ce que je te harcèle de questions moi, hein ?

-Je veux savoir où est mon frère ?

-Oh lala, tu me fatigues ! De toutes façons, ce n'est plus ton frère. Il ne te voit plus comme tel en tout cas, et bientôt tu ne le verras plus ainsi non plus.

Edward serra les poings, furieux. Pour qui se prenait cette _créature_ à la fin ?

-Je veux le voir !

-Lui ne veux pas. Et je ne le veux pas non plus. Il est trop tôt pour une nouvelle confrontation, et vous avez tous encore trop à apprendre. Mais un jour… Un jour vous serez prêt, et je m'amuserai drôlement bien !

A ces mots, elle éclata de rire, imaginant la scène lorsque ce beau jour arriverai et s'en réjouissant d'avance.

-Tu es un monstre, lâcha Edward avec dégoût.

Le rire de l'homonculus cessa aussitôt, laissant la place à un sourire cruel.

-Bien sûr, Eddy-chan. C'est ça, un homonculus. Un monstre. Mais une âme qu'on a lié à un objet, disons… tiens, une armure par exemple ! Qu'est-ce que c'est selon toi ? Ce n'est pas fait de chair et de sang, alors ça ne peut pas être humain. Mais ce n'est plus un simple objet non plus. Alors ça veut dire que c'est un monstre aussi, tu ne crois pas ? Al, Vyvy et moi, on est pareils. Dis, tu connais un bon confiseur dans le coin ? Un qui vendrait du chocolat avec de la banane dedans ?

Le changement de sujet prit l'adolescent un peu au dépourvu. Qu'est-ce qui se passait sous cette crinière rouge pour qu'elle passe des monstres à du chocolat ?

-Je… près du quartier général de l'armée, à deux rues sur la gauche je crois… Eh, une minute ! Ne passe pas du coq à l'âne comme ça ! Tu espérais quoi, que j'oublierai ce que tu as dit ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Finalement, tu es peut être moins idiot que j'aurai pu croire. Enfin, juste un peu moins bien sûr. Tu restes tellement simple à manipuler, c'est un vrai plaisir. Bon, sur ce, je dois y aller, Eddy-chan ! Mais rassure-toi, tu entendras bientôt parler de moi à nouveau.

Elle se leva, lui sauta au cou pour lui planter un baiser sur la joue puis se mit à courir en riant, visiblement très contente d'elle.

* * *

Seddy : oh, faut pas la détester ma Lulu ! Elle a pas si mauvais fond que ça ! bon, j'avoue que c'est pas un ange… mais quand même! 

Sakoni : dans mon esprit, Envy a déjà été torturé depuis quelques temps par Lunacy, c'est pour ça qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle fasse pareil à Alphonse. Enfin, peut être… Sinon, pour le scénar, je suis presque à la lettre tout ce qui s'est passé jusqu'au moment où ils obtiennent la pierre. Donc Pride est bien le Généralissime et Dante existe (qu'ils crèvent mille fois !) Quant à Lust… j'hésite encore à son sujet je dois dire.

Sen Chizu : je dois résister, je dois résister… j'veux pas résister ! XD J'ai une folle envie d'écrire du Elricest ces derniers temps…mais bon, seul le temps nous dira ce qu'il en sera !

marie-zoe : eheh, la grande question… qui donc va mourir ? Sachant que tu n'es pas la seule à me tuer s'il arrive malheur à Envy et que moi j'adore Al, ça va être dur…

zephyree : meuh non elle est pas horrible Lunacy. Enfin, juste un peu.


	10. Chapitre 10

Disclaimer : Seule ma Lulu est à moi. Vava est à mon grand-frère favori que j'aime. Tous les autres appartiennent à la merveilleuse mangaka qui a créé FMA.

* * *

Chapitre 10 (déjà ?)

Edward ne sut pas exactement comment il était rentré chez lui. Un moment il était dans le parc à regarder Lunacy partir, et l'instant d'après il était devant la porte de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Valéa. Ce qui c'était passé entre ces deux moments étaient un mystère absolu.

-Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches planté là ?

Il se tourna vers son amie qui arrivait, mais ne répondit rien.

-Tu as encore oublié tes clés je paris ! Heureusement que je suis là et que… Eh ! Où sont les fleurs ? Je sais que tu les trouvais moches, mais quand même !

Ce fut à cet instant que son cerveau recommença à fonctionner normalement et qu'il se souvint vaguement de tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis qu'il était sorti de chez le fleuriste.

-Valéa ! J'ai vu Lunacy ! Elle est ici, elle est à Central ! Il faut prévenir Roy, elle… Bon sang, elle a dit qu'elle allait faire parler d'elle, je me demande ce que cette sale teigne peut mijoter !

-Elle était seule ? il n'y avait pas Alphonse ou… ou Envy avec elle ?

Edward se calma instantanément. Alphonse.

-Non, murmura-t-il. Non, ils n'étaient pas là… Mais elle a dit… Valéa, tu crois qu'Alphonse est un monstre ? Tu crois que je n'aurai pas dû lui faire ça ? L'entraîner dans cette histoire de résurrection humaine, et puis le ramener même en sachant qu'il se serait plus vraiment humain, et…

Une gifle monumentale interrompis rapidement son monologue.

-TON. FRERE. EST. HUMAIN ! hurla Valéa. Si même toi tu te mets à en douter, alors cette fille à gagner ! Il est humain, il est ton frère, et tu dois le sortir des griffes de cette gourgandine en culottes courtes !

-Mais…

-C'est entièrement de sa faute tout ça ! Mais si cette fille est drôlement forte, on l'est plus qu'elle, croit moi ! Et d'ailleurs, elle va payer pour ce qu'elle a fait !

-Qui va payer pour quoi ? s'informa Roy qui venait d'arriver. Vous vous êtes encore attiré des problèmes tous les deux ? Vraiment, je me demande pourquoi je vous ai fait travailler ensemble, vous êtes des catastrophes ambulantes !

Edward foudroya le brun du regard tandis que Valéa faisait un petit sourire timide.

-Nous parlions de Lunacy, grand frère, expliqua-t-elle. Edward l'a croisé tout à l'heure.

-Je ne suis même pas surpris, marmonna l'alchimiste de flamme. Au fait, tu aurais pu me prévenir pour ton don d'ubiquité, Edward.

-Son don de quoi ? répéta Valéa. C'est quoi ça encore, une nouvelle forme d'alchimie ?

Edward eut un sourire goguenard.

-Et c'est moi le blond… L'ubiquité, c'est la capacité de se trouver à plusieurs endroits en même temps. Et c'est une des rares choses dont je soit incapable, alors si vous vous expliquiez ?

-Entrons d'abord, on pourrait nous entendre.

* * *

L'appartement des deux amis n'était pas très grand à l'origine, et le bazar qu'ils y avaient accumulé en quelques mois n'avait certainement pas amélioré les choses. Roy n'avait encore jamais eu le temps de visiter jusque là, et le regard réprobateur qu'il leur lança valait tous les discours du monde.

-Si même les filles ne rangent plus de nos jours…

-Tu es gentil, grand frère, mais des fois que je me dis que tu es un brin macho sur les bords.

-En plus, c'est pas comme si t'étais vraiment une fille, se moqua Edward. Enfin, ça se voit pas au premier coup d'œil quoi.

-Au moins, moi j'ai pas l'air d'avoir la moitié de mon âge, contrairement à certains…

Cette réflexion entraîna une dispute, la première depuis un moment qui ne fut pas sérieuse. Mustang le remarqua rapidement, mais juste au cas où sépara tout le monde avant qu'on ne commence à utiliser l'alchimie.

-Je peux dire ce que j'avais à dire avant que vous ne commenciez à vous entretuer ?

-Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à ça ? s'informa Edward.

-Non. Maintenant, boucle-là et écoute-moi. Je viens de recevoir un coup de téléphone, il paraît qu'on t'a vu à Risembool il y a deux jours alors que je t'ai moi-même vu ici tout le mois dernier.

-Bizarre…

-Et ce n'est pas tout. Ton comportement là-bas aurait énormément inquiété Winry qui à présent est en route pour venir ici. Naturellement, sa venue risque de faire voler en éclat notre explication à propos de l'absence d'Alphonse ces derniers temps.

-Il faut envoyer quelqu'un la chercher à la gare et la prévenir, proposa Edward. Elle piquera une crise en me voyant et essayera de me tuer, mais au moins elle tiendra sa langue comme ça.

-Et pour ton double ? demanda Valéa. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait.

-Je suis sûr que c'est un coup d'Envy. On est presque certains qu'il est avec Lunacy après tout, et si on l'a revue elle, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'on le revoit lui. Reste à savoir ce qu'ils mijotent…

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Winry arrivait à la gare de Central et était accueillie par Roy Mustang en personne. Un peu surprise que quelqu'un soit venue la chercher –elle était pourtant certaine de n'avoir prévenu personne –elle voulut demander où étaient les frère Elric, mais l'homme lui plaqua la main sur la bouche avant qu'elle n'ait dit un seul mot.

-Pas ici. On pourrait nous entendre. Une voiture nous attend dehors, nous y parlerons en toute sécurité.

Le temps d'arriver jusque chez Valéa et Edward, Winry avait été mise au courant du problème, dans ses grandes lignes du moins, et avait accepté de jouer la comédie si jamais quelqu'un lui posait la moindre question. Non pas qu'elle crut réellement à toute cette histoire qui lui semblait ridicule, mais elle était persuadée qu'Alphonse devait être en mission secrète ou quelque chose de ce genre, et que même elle ne devait rien en savoir.

-Tiens, déjà là ? s'étonna Edward en la voyant entrer. On ne t'attendait pas avant encore une heure ou deux. Comment va…

Un coup de clé anglaise sur la tête coupa court à sa vague tentative pour être poli.

-Comment as-tu osé ? hurla la blonde. Tu débarques à Risembool sans prévenir personne, tu viens sans Alphonse, tu refuses de venir à la maison et même tu nous fuis comme la peste, mais par contre tu viens _m'embrasser_ sans la moindre raison ? Tu as une bonne explication j'espère !

-Je ne t'ai jamais embrassé, protesta le garçon en massant son crâne douloureux. Je ne suis même pas rentré depuis des mois et des mois, et j'ai des témoins !

-Alors qui ! Quelqu'un qui avait pris ton apparence peut être ?

-Parfaitement.

Valéa pâlit.

-Non ! Envy n'aurait jamais fait ça voyons ! Enfin, soyons sérieux ! Lui, embrasser une autre fille ? C'est ridicule !

-Comment ça une autre fille ? releva Roy. Il s'est passé quoi au juste entre toi et cet homonculus ?

-Ce n'est pas la question pour l'instant, grand frère.

-Et moi je pense bien que si. Il n'est pas humain, tu en es consciente au moins ? Il est notre ennemi, et tu ne devrais pas le voir autrement, ce pourrait être dangereux pour nous. Que se passerait-il si jamais tu décidais de l'aider à un moment critique au nom de quelques sentiments aussi ridicules que jamais réciproques ?

-Je ne suis pas _idiote_ tu sais. Je ne savais pas qu'il n'était pas humain avant qu'Edward ne me l'apprenne, mais…

Winry sursauta alors et se frappa le front du plat de la main.

-Oh mon dieu, j'avais oublié ! Edward, c'est vraiment horrible… Je, je ne sais pas trop comment dire ça, mais… quelqu'un a violé la tombe de ta mère… on l'a retrouvé ouverte, et à priori il manquait des os… C'est surtout pour ça que je suis venue à Central à la base, pour te prévenir…

La nouvelle coupa le souffle au jeune homme, mais rapidement il se reprit et trouva même la force de sourire.

-Eh bien, ça colle avec ce qu'on disait, Valéa, non ? Entre cet article dans le journal et le vol des ossements de ma mère…

-Quel article de journal ? s'étonna Roy.

Edward attrapa la revue qui traînait sur une table et le lança à son supérieur qui parcourut rapidement ce qui était écrit.

-Une infraction chez le Généralissime ? Quel rapport ?

-Ils disent que rien n'a été volé, mais je trouve ça louche, expliqua le petit blond. Le Généralissime est… je n'y avait pas repensé avant de lire ça, mais… Alphonse m'avait dit que le Généralissime n'était pas humain. Qu'il était…

-Un homonculus ?

-Exactement. Et il y a aussi cette homonculus qui ressemble à ma mère… Or on ne peut tuer un homonculus qu'en l'exposant aux restes de la personne à partir de laquelle il a été créé, parce que ça l'affaiblit si j'ai bien compris.

Il eut un bref pincement au cœur en repensant à Greed. Dire qu'il avait fallut qu'il tue le seul homonculus qui soit presque sympathique pour découvrir ça…

-Si tu nous expliquait clairement à quoi tu penses ? proposa Valéa. Tout ça n'est pas très clair pour le moment.

-Lunacy a forcé Envy à s'allier à elle, mais il n'en a pas l'air trop heureux, déclara Edward. On peut donc en déduire qu'elle a un moyen de faire pression sur lui, et ce moyen est peut être un morceau de la personne à partir de laquelle on l'a créé. Le connaissant, la perspective de la mort ne doit pas trop le réjouir. A partir de ça, on peut supposer que Lunacy veut faire la même chose avec les autres homonculus. Mais pourquoi aurait-elle besoin d'alliés ? Si vous voulez mon avis, elle se prépare à attaquer quelqu'un qu'elle n'est pas certaine de pouvoir vaincre seule. Peut être la personne qui a créé les homonculus ?

-Et que viendrait faire Alphonse là-dedans ? s'étonna Winry qui venait d'oublier qu'elle ne croyait pas à leur histoire. Il n'est pas un homonculus, elle n'a aucun moyen de pression sur lui.

-Elle lui a raconté n'importe quoi, et maintenant il se croit seul, murmura Edward. Si ça se trouve, elle a besoin d'un alchimiste pour faire quelque chose. Après tout, les homonculus ne font pas d'alchimie.

-Et qu'allons-nous faire si c'est vrai ? s'informa Valéa. S'ils veulent s'entretuer, tant mieux pour nous après tout, on pourrait les laisser faire.

-Alphonse est avec eux, lui rappela son frère. Et le rôle de l'armée est précisément d'éviter que les gens ne règlent leur problèmes en tuant tous ceux qui leur pose problème.

-Alors quoi ? On prévient le Généralissime du risque qu'il court ?

-Il doit déjà être au courant, protesta Edward. Et de toutes façons, si on lui disait ça, il découvrait que nous savons plus de choses qu'il ne faudrait, et nous aurions de sacrés ennuis. Il faut trouver autre chose…

-Nous allons attendre et voir, décida Roy. Restons sur nos garde, et s'il se passe quoi que se soit d'étrange, nous essayons d'intervenir.

* * *

Seddy : se faire ridiculiser ? Ma Lulu ? Requête non réalisable, puisque je souffre d'une schizophrénie aiguë qui me fait m'identifier à ce personnage, et je n'ai pas encore atteint un niveau de masochisme suffisant pour ridiculiser une part de ma personnalité.

Sakoni : eheh, désolée, mais je déteste Pride… Pas ma faute hein, mais il a tué Martel, et Martel était une des chimères de Greed, et moi j'adore Greed. Donc je n'aime pas Pride. Sinon… je dirais que Lunacy a un certain fond de sadisme, et qu'en plus elle a bel et bien un but.

Marie-zoé : techniquement, Envy est un homonculus, vrai ? Donc il est déjà mort, vrai ? Donc ça ne servirait à rien de le sauver, vrai ? Nooooooooon, pas tapper, je blague hein !O.O

Sen Chizu : maitre...O.O je vous obéirait maitre… je ferais du Elricest… si j'veux d'abord :P

**Note: au prochain chapitre, apparition de la guest star de cette fic!;)**


	11. Chapitre 11

Disclaimer : Seule ma Lulu est à moi. Vava est à mon grand-frère favori que j'aime. Nausicaa est à la grande Zephyree que je remercie mille fois pour me l'avoir si gentiment prêté. Tous les autres appartiennent à la merveilleuse mangaka qui a créé FMA.

Note : désolée d'avoir mis plus de temps que d'habitude à envoyer ce chapitre, mais j'étais assez déprimée ces derniers temps. Or quand je suis déprimée, je suis généralement plus productive, mais plus j'écris plus je vais mal, alors j'ai essayé de me tenir loin de mes fics pour un temps…

* * *

Chapitre 11

Central était une grande ville. Comme toute grande ville, elle était doté d'un charmant quartier résidentiel où tout le monde aimait ses voisins et s'entendait bien avec eux, parce que tous les habitants du quartier étaient tous assez riches pour s'être offert une maison ici. Les barbecues où tout le monde se retrouvait étaient donc monnaie courante, et on en profitait pour dire du mal de l'armée qui n'était plus ce qu'elle avait été, des pauvres qui n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que de se plaindre qu'on ne les payait pas assez, et surtout des derniers ragots à la mode. Et lorsqu'on avait plus de nouveaux ragots à se mettre sous la dent, on parlait de Nausicaa.

Nausicaa habitait elle aussi dans ce beau quartier résidentiel si propre sur lui, mais elle ne sortait jamais de chez elle, en recevait jamais personne et ne venait jamais au fêtes. Toutes sortes de rumeurs courraient donc sur elle, par exemple qu'elle était une espionne de l'armée, une criminelle en fuite ou bien la maîtresse d'un homme riche et puissant qui l'entretenait. Personne ne savait quel âge elle avait, mais ceux qui l'avait aperçue lui donnait une vingtaine d'années environs. Le problème, c'est que les plus anciens habitants du quartiers disaient que lorsqu'ils s'étaient installés là des années plus tôt, elle semblait déjà avoir cet âge. En fait, quelqu'un qui aurait fait une enquête poussé aurait découvert que Nausicaa habitait Central depuis bientôt deux siècles.

Fort heureusement, elle ne faisait pas son âge. En fait, elle était même très jolie pour quelqu'un d'aussi vieux. D'une taille réduite mais qu'elle même jugeait absolument parfaite, elle avait de longs cheveux rouges et bouclés dont elle prenait un grand soin parce qu'une femme 'qui ne prenait pas bon soin de sa chevelure n'était pas vraiment une femme' (la citation était d'elle). Sa peau était d'une belle couleur dorée, ses yeux d'une magnifique couleur mer du sud avec des pupilles de chat, elle souriait presque toujours avec une grâce certaine et ses formes généreuses faisaient rêver les hommes et enrager les femmes. Lunacy lui disait régulièrement qu'elle avait un peu trop de forme justement, ce à quoi Nausicaa répondait invariablement que c'était toujours mieux que d'être une planche à pain sans le moindre charme. Et généralement, Lunacy laissait tomber la conversation à ce moment.

En règle générale, Nausicaa vivait seule, et ça lui allait parfaitement. Elle n'avait pas tellement le choix de toutes façon, sortir aurait été bien trop dangereux pour elle. Même pour ses achats, elle se faisait livrer à domicile grâce à un arrangement avec une épicerie et une boutique de vêtements qui lui envoyait chaque mois son catalogue de collection. Et avec de quoi manger et de belles robes, Nausicaa avait tout ce dont elle pouvait rêver.

Mais depuis deux mois pourtant, elle avait une chose dont elle ne voulait pas. Ou plutôt trois choses, pour être parfaitement exacte. Parce qu'en plus de s'être invitée chez elle sans lui demander son autorisation –qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu de toutes façons –Lunacy s'était une nouvelle fois invitée chez elle, et cette fois elle avait amené avec elle ses deux victimes du moment. Un type bizarre qui était une armure, et un homonculus. Un homonculus ! L'autre idiote de miniature n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de montrer où elle vivait à un homonculus ! Parfois, Nausicaa se demandait s'il y avait bien un cerveau dans cette petite tête millènaire.

La bonne nouvelle, c'est que l'homonculus –d'après ce que Nausicaa avait compris, il s'appelait Envy –n'était pas resté chez elle très longtemps puisque Lunacy l'avait envoyé faire quelque chose quelque part. La mauvaise, c'était que ce matin, il venait de revenir, avec un sac contenant des os d'après ce qu'il disait.

-Lulu, je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire avec ces cochonneries chez moi ? Si tu veux entrer dans une nouvelle période macabre, je suis contente pour toi, mais va donc faire ça ailleurs !

-Nausi, je t'aime bien, tu le sais. Mais très honnêtement je t'aime mieux quand tu te tais, ça t'évite de dire des bêtises encore plus énormes que toi.

Oh, quelque est de mauvaise humeur, songea Nausicaa. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas la seule.

-Personne ne t'a forcé à venir ici et à me supporter tu sais.

-Il faut bien que tu serves à quelque chose. Et puis, ce n'est pas la mort, et je leur ai interdit de te faire du mal de toutes manières. N'est-ce pas, Vyvy ?

Le concerné jeta un regard las à la petite adolescente du regard en entendant le surnom, mais acquiesça finalement.

-Parfait. Donc je te laisse avec eux, Nausi, j'ai à faire. Je devrais être de retour, disons… ce soir. Demain matin au plus tard.

-Et si tu n'es pas revenue d'ici là ?

-Je le serais, ne t'en fais pas. Mais c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi.

Et sans laisser à la jeune femme le temps de répondre, Lunacy attrapa le sac contenant les os et sortit. Par la porte principale. Nausicaa allait la tuer si elle continuait à tout faire pour qu'on sache qu'il y avait de la vie dans sa maison.

La jeune femme, une fois un peu calmée, se tourna vers les deux garçons, qui semblait aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre. A première vue, Lunacy n'avait commencé que depuis peu de temps son travail sur eux. Tant mieux dans le fond, ça donnait à Nausicaa une occasion d'essayer d'aider tout le monde.

-Alors comme ça, vous êtes ces derniers chouchous en dates, murmura-t-elle. Depuis combien de temps Lunacy vous a-t-elle avec elle ?

-Six mois à peu près, répondit Alphonse. Enfin, dans mon cas.

-Même chose pour moi, soupira Envy. Et toi ? Tu es quoi au juste ? Une copine à elle ? Une associée qu'elle tient grâce à dieu sait quel chantage du même acabit que pour nous ?

-Oh, non ! Non, pas du tout ! Moi, je l'aide de mon plein gré, parce que je me sens redevable envers elle. En fait, je pense même pouvoir dire que nous sommes amies. Plus ou moins.

-Redevable ?

-Exactement, fit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire. Laissez-moi donc vous expliquez ça. Mais d'abord, quelqu'un veut une tasse de thé ? Je ne connais rien de tel que le thé pour accompagner les longues histoires.

Les deux garçons secouèrent la tête, se demandant un peu ce qu'ils faisaient là. Nausicaa soupira de les voir si empotés, puis leur fit signe de s'asseoir dans un des grands et moelleux canapés qui se trouvait dans son salon.

-Tout as commencé il y a un peu plus de deux siècles, expliqua-t-elle. A cette époque vivait un homonculus nommé Envy qui…

-Minute, je n'ai que cent soixante ans moi !

-Bien sûr, idiot, puisque je ne parle pas de toi ! Bien, reprenons. A cette époque vivait donc un homonculus nommé Envy qui rêvait de devenir humain. Au départ, c'était uniquement parce qu'il est dans le caractère traditionnel des Envy d'envier ce qu'ils n'ont pas. Puis un jour, il rencontra une humaine nommée Artémis. Très vite, il ne put s'empêcher de lui tourner autour sans jamais oser l'approcher, et surtout sans comprendre pourquoi il agissait ainsi.

« Et puis un jour, il rencontra Lunacy. Par le chantage, elle força Envy à trahir celle qu'il servait et à s'éloigner d'Artémis. Durant plusieurs mois, Luna l'a gardé avec lui et l'a fait agir d'une façon qu'il jugeait humiliante, mais comme il avait peur il n'osait se rebeller. Et puis un jour, elle lui a ordonné de tuer Artémis, et il était si brisé mentalement qu'il allait le faire lorsque cette simple humaine s'est jeté à son cou en le voyant. Elle a dit qu'elle croyait qu'il était parti. Et comme ça, il a découvert que cette humaine qu'il n'avait jamais osé approché l'avait aussi remarqué, et qu'elle l'aimait. Et il a compris que c'était à cause de ça qu'il se sentait si attiré par elle, parce qu'il l'aimait aussi.

« Après ça, ils s'enfuirent tous les deux loin de tous, loin des homonculus, loin des humains, loin de Lunacy, pour s'aimer tranquillement et pour toujours. Ils eurent une enfant comme ça, mais les homonculus les retrouvèrent. Ils tuèrent Envy, et Artémis dû fuir, pas pour elle, mais pour son bébé. Et à son tour, elle rencontra Lunacy qui lui dit que si elle lui confiait l'enfant, jamais elle ne tomberait entre les griffes de ses ennemis, et Artémis accepta. Peu de temps après, elle fut tuée à son tour, mais les homonculus n'ont jamais retrouvé l'enfant. Pas comme si un seul d'entre eux était assez dingue pour seulement songer à essayer de chercher des crosses à Luna de toutes façon.

-Beau conte de fée, se moqua Envy. Quel est le rapport avec ce dont on parlait.

Nausicaa sourit, puis sortit d'une de ses bottes le poignard en acier qui ne la quittait jamais et avec se coupa la paume de la main. Le sang coula un moment, mais en moins d'une minute la blessure était refermée et il n'en restait pas même une cicatrice.

-Ce n'est pas un conte de fée, très cher. C'est la vérité pure et simple. Je suis l'enfant que Luna a sauvé. Je suis une demi-homonculus.

-C'est possible ça ? s'étonna Alphonse. J'ignorais que les homonculus pouvaient avoir une descendance.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Ne pas avoir d'âme n'a jamais empêché qui que se soit de coucher avec quelqu'un. D'ailleurs, on dira ce qu'on voudra, mais mon père était bien plus humains que beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes qui ont une âme.

-Quand même, Lunacy est un monstre, soupira Alphonse. Elle a essayé de forcer ton père à tuer la femme qu'il aimait, c'est monstrueux.

Nausicaa rangea son poignard et éclata de rire. Bon sang, Lunacy allait avoir du travail avec ces deux idiots là ! D'habitude, elle les choisissait quand même un peu plus malin que ça. Juste un tout petit peu plus, mais quand même.

-Ne la jugez pas, conseilla la jeune femme. Ce n'est pas le genre de personne que vous avez le droit de juger, parce qu'elle vit au-delà de la morale stupide qui est encore la votre pour le moment. Et vous n'avez pas non plus le droit d'essayer d'être plus malin qu'elle. Enfin, là, c'est plus un problème de capacité.

-Tu essaies de dire que nous sommes idiots ? siffla Envy.

-Non, juste qu'elle a un bon millénaire d'existence derrière elle, et qu'elle a toujours deux ou trois coup d'avance sur vous. Ne tentez jamais de compromettre ses plans, parce que c'est là qu'elle vous manipulera le plus.

-C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas mauvaise pour faire faire aux gens ce qu'elle veut.

-Oh, ça, vous n'avez encore rien vu. Moi, ça fait deux siècles que je vis avec elle, je commence à la connaître. Je peux vous assurez qu'elle a toujours ce qu'elle veut. Et surtout, que les choses sont toujours exactement comme elles les avaient prévues, et ça dans les moindres détails. Quand on y pense, ça fait un peu peur, pas vrai ?

-Dans les moindres détails ?

-Il n'y a pas eu une seule choses que vous ayez pensé qu'elle n'avait pas prévu depuis longtemps. Même cette conversation que nous avons, elle devait l'avoir prévu. Elle me connaît après tout. Vous êtes surs que vous ne voulez pas de thé ? Je le fait très bien pourtant ! C'est Lunacy qui m'a appris. Elle sait vraiment tout faire, c'est incroyable. Il n'y a qu'en amour qu'elle n'arrive à rien.

Nausicaa plaqua une main sur ses lèvres en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais fort heureusement les deux garçons semblaient trop préoccupés pour l'avoir entendu. C'était ce qui s'appelait un coup de chance.

* * *

Une chose que Nausicaa trouvait merveilleuse chez Lunacy, c'était l'exactitude absolue de ses calculs quoi qu'il arrive. Elle avait dit qu'elle serait revenue le soir même, et il en fut comme elle avait dit. La seule chose regrettable, c'était qu'elle aurait pu prévenir qu'elle reviendrait couverte de sang parce qu'ainsi Nausicaa aurait pu préparer tout ce qu'il fallait pour nettoyer après son passage. Et aussi, elle aurait pu dire qu'elle ne viendrait pas seule.

En effet, lorsqu'elle alla ouvrir la porte, Nausicaa découvrit une Lunacy couverte de tâche rouges et brunes avec un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'année qui lui tenait la main en pleurant et hurlant. Les voisins allaient avoir de quoi alimenter leurs conversations pendant des siècles avec tout ce qui se passait en ce moment.

-Encore une nouvelle victime ? s'informa Nausicaa une fois que son amie et le garçon furent entrés. Il a l'air plus jeune que ceux de d'habitude, non ?

-La ferme. Prend ce môme et fais-le taire. Je vais… me débarrasser de tout ça, souffla-t-elle en pointant du doigt ses vêtements maculés. Si tu n'arrives pas à le calmer, appelles Envy, il y arrivera bien. Il a l'habitude.

Et sur ces mots, elle partit en courant à l'étage où se trouvait la salle de bain. Pas assez vite pour que Nausicaa ne voit pas ses larmes. Il y avait des gens, la grande majorité de la population vivante du monde en fait, que Lunacy tuait sans états d'âmes et même en s'amusant. Et il y avait les autres. A première vue, elle était tombée sur un autre aujourd'hui.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Envy qui avait entendu le bruit. Eh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là _lui_ !

-Tu le connais ?

-Bien sûr ! C'est un homonculus, il s'appelle Wrath, et il n'a rien à faire ici ! Si on le vire pas vite fait, Solth va débarquer, et…

-Môman est morte ! hurla Wrath. Elle l'a tuée, elle a tuée môman ! Cette fille a tué môman juste parce qu'elle voulait pas être une traîtresse comme toi !

-Elle a tué Sloth ? s'étonna Envy.

Voilà qui expliquait qu'elle ait eut besoin des os. Mais tout de même, Lunacy n'était pas du genre à tuer les gens qui lui disait non. En général, elle se contentait de leur faire une ou de démonstration de son pouvoir de douleur pour qu'ils changent d'avis.

-Elle l'a tué ! C'est une méchante, elle a tué môman sans qu'elle puisse se défendre, mais je vais la tuer aussi, elle va voir ! Je vous tuerai tous, vous avez tué môman, c'est votre faute aussi, vous êtes avec cette fille bizarre !

Envy le laissa hurler encore un moment puis, lassé, lui colla une gifle qui l'envoya s'encastrer dans un mur et le calma. Là, les choses devenaient vraiment bizarre. Se souvenant de ce que Nausicaa leur avait raconté, il se demanda ce que Lunacy pouvait bien vouloir au juste.

* * *

Seddy : J'ai bon espoir qu'un jour, j'arrive même à vous faire apprécier Lunacy à tous ! Elle n'est pas si terrible que ça dans le fond. Tout au fond.

Zephyree : on le saura… quand je le saurais ! L'amie qui a créé Valéa a toute une histoire sur sa rencontre avec Envy, mais j'hésite à reprendre ça parce qu'elle y a intégré certains détails qui ne m'intéresse pas… donc il va falloir que je réfléchisse sérieusement à la question.

Chen Shizu : des doujinshis Elricest ?O.O Où ! Je veux !

Marie-zoé : eheh, oui, je suis assez d'accord. Pauvre Valéa, être trompée de telle façon, et avec Winry en plus… moi, j'aurai pas apprécié.


	12. Chapitre 12

Disclaimer : Ma Lunacy adorée est à moi bien entendu, même si je la trouve positivement horrible dans ce chapitre !O.o Nausicaa est à Zephyree, les autres sont à leur proprio légale.

* * *

Chapitre 12

Durant l'heure qui suivit, Wrath se calma peu à peu, à la grande satisfaction de Nausicaa qui préférait généralement le calme. Après tout, c'était pour cela qu'elle s'était installé dans un quartier résidentiel et non en centre ville. Pour ça, et parce qu'elle avait moins de chance d'y être repérée par des gens mal intentionnés aussi. Il était un fait avéré que certaines personnes trouvaient l'existence d'une demi homonculus des plus géantes et auraient bien voulu qu'elle disparaisse de la circulation. S'il n'y avait pas eu Lunacy…

Et Lunacy, justement, venait de sortir de la salle de bain, propre comme un sou neuf et souriant comme jamais, encore qu'elle avait un petit côté artificiel qui n'échappa pas à Nausicaa. Elle ne dit rien cependant, consciente qu'elle risquait d'avoir très mal à la moindre remarque déplacée.

-Tu as tué Sloth ? s'informa Envy en la voyant entrer. Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi pas ? C'est encore à moi de décider ce genre de choses, non ? Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, mon petit Vyvy, tu n'es que mon pion et je n'ai aucune raison de te révéler quoi que se soit de mes projets. A moins que tu ne te prennes pour plus que tu n'es ?

-Je n'oserai pas.

-Permet-moi d'en douter. Par moment, je me dis que le nom de Pride t'aurai bien été tellement tu es fier. Enfin, la place va bientôt se libérer, tu n'as qu'à faire une demande à ce propos.

Envy sursauta.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par 'la place va se libérer' ?

-Tu es bien curieux aujourd'hui, se moqua Lunacy. Tu n'as pas posé tant de questions quand je t'ai demandé d'aller prendre les os de la mère d'Alphonse-kun et d'Eddy-chan. Enfin, j'imagine que ça, ça devait te faire assez plaisir. Violer la tombe de la femme qu'Hohenheim a aimé plus que tout, quelle satisfaction pour toi, quelle vengeance ! Je paris que tu t'es bien amusé à faire ça, non ? L'as-tu raconté à Alphonse, la façon dont tu t'y étais pris ? Avec quoi as-tu ouvert la pierre tombale ? Quelqu'un de normal l'aurait peut être juste ouverte en faisant bien attention à ne rien casser pour que personne ne sache ce qui s'est passé. Un casseur aurait prit une barre de fer et de la peinture pour tout abîmer, il aurait laissé des symboles obscènes tout autour. Toi, je paris que tu t'es amusé à prendre l'apparence d'Edward et que tu as utilisé son bras mécanique pour tout détruire. Tu as dû…

-Arrêtes ça ! siffla froidement Alphonse. Peut être que ça t'amuse de raconter ce genre de choses, mais tu es bien la seule.

La petite homonculus aux cheveux rouges lui jeta un regard noir, mécontente qu'il se permette d'interrompre ainsi son petit discours. Elle aimait bien Alphonse, mais dernièrement il avait tendance à vouloir se rebeller, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il était encore trop tôt pour ça, beaucoup trop tôt. Il lui restait trop à apprendre pour qu'il ose seulement parler ainsi.

-Mon cher petit Alphonse, veux-tu que je te parle de ton frère et toi ? J'aurai beaucoup à dire tu sais… Par exemple, je pourrais dire à quel point votre relation me semble immorale. Tous ces sacrifices que vous avez fait l'un pour l'autre, on les attendrait plutôt de la part de deux amoureux que le monde entier veut séparer. Si vous n'étiez pas frère, votre histoire serait d'un romantisme tout simplement exceptionnel, tu en es conscient ? Mais là…

-Pourquoi tout le monde fait comme si j'étais pas là ? s'emporta brusquement Wrath. Toi, la naine, tu as tué môman ! Elle t'avait rien fait !

Lunacy lui jeta un regard surpris, puis sourit tendrement.

-Wrathy, ta môman me gênait beaucoup. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre, elle aurait dérangé certains de mes projets, et c'est une chose que je n'aime pas du tout. Alors regarde les choses du bon côté : toi, tu es toujours en vie !

-Tu peux pas me tuer !

-Tu veux parier ?

Sa voix était soudain devenue glaciale, tout comme son regard, et Wrath fit un pas en arrière, brusquement effrayé. La petite adolescente resta un moment ainsi, puis éclata de rire, ce qui ne dissipa pas la tension pour autant. Vraiment, tout cela était si distrayant…

-Allons, n'ai pas si peur, Wrathy ! Je t'ai choisi pour une tâche particulière et d'une grande importance à mes yeux. Tu comprendras, un jour, et tu seras même heureux que j'ai tué ta môman.

-Jamais !

-Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, mon petit Wrathy. Il y aura toujours des gens pour te prouver que 'jamais' est impossible. Dont moi, c'est ma grande spécialité.

-Tu es un monstre !

-Comme toi, Wrathy, comme nous tous. Homonculus, métisse, âme scellée… Tout ça est horriblement monstrueux, tu ne trouves pas ? Cela dit, j'avoue que je suis un peu pire que vous, rien qu'un peu. Après tout, aucun de vous n'a encore essayé de tuer un de ses semblables, non ? Encore qu'Envy ai fait un certain nombre de choses très méchantes à mon pauvre Greed. Pauvre, pauvre Greed, si tu n'avais pas voulu l'enfermer, il ne se serait pas laissé tuer par ce vilain Eddy-chan, et moi j'aurai toujours mon meilleur ami. Il était le seul à me comprendre…

Elle poussa un profond soupir, pour une fois sincère. Elle s'était toujours bien entendue avec Greed dont le caractère l'amusait, c'était le seul homonculus qui l'ai fait rire de bon cœur. Sa mort avait été une perte difficile… très difficile. C'était peut être pour cela qu'elle était un peu plus dure avec les frères Elric que nécessaire.

-Greed n'était qu'un bon à rien, marmonna Envy. De toutes façons, j'avais des ordres, ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé de l'enfermer.

-Quelle mauvaise foi ! Tu ne veux quand même pas me faire croire que ça ne te faisait pas plaisir ? Je te connais, Envy, je t'observe depuis longtemps. Ton seul plaisir, c'est de faire souffrir, ton seul amour, c'est la douleur. C'est pour ça que nous nous entendons si bien.

-Tu trouves qu'on s'entend bien ?

-Assez d'insolence pour aujourd'hui, Vyvy, ou je t'envois embrasser encore la mécanicienne.

L'homonculus pâlit, serra les lèvres mais parvint à se retenir de répliquer.

-Comme tu es docile tout d'un coup ! s'étonna Lunacy avec affectation. Vraiment, il faudra que je me souvienne de ça. Nausi, tu m'y feras penser ! Si Envy refuse de m'aider à éliminer Pride, je dois l'envoyer draguer cette fille. Tu t'en souviendras ?

-Je tâcherai. Qui est le Pride du moment au fait ?

-Le Généralissime.

-Ah.

Nausicaa sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Il y a des questions à ne pas poser, parce qu'on s'expose à avoir des réponses.

-Ce que tu comptes faire ne s'appelle pas un coup d'état ? s'informa la métisse sur le ton de la conversation.

-Non. Dans un coup d'état, on veut prendre le pouvoir. Moi, je veux juste tuer la tête du gouvernement, c'est simplement un meurtre avec circonstance aggravante et peloton d'exécution à la clé si je devais être arrêtée. La routine en gros.

-Tu as vraiment une drôle de notion de la routine, on te l'avait déjà dit ?

-Toi, régulièrement.

-Tu veux tuer Pride ? s'exclama Wrath. T'es dingue, ça marchera jamais ! Il est trop fort pour toi !

L'adolescente aux cheveux rouge le toisa de toute sa petite hauteur.

-Toi, t'es vraiment adorable parfois, mais pour le moment tu m'énerves un tout petit peu. De toutes façon, Vyvy, Nausi et toi ne serez que spectateurs normalement. Enfin, nous nous assurerons que personne ne viendra troubler le combat de notre champion bien sûr, mais ça n'ira pas plus loin que cela.

-Question ! fit Nausicaa. Qui est ton champion ?

-Alphonse-kun, quelle question ! Il est le seul à la hauteur. Et puis, si je veux qu'il me tue son frère pour venger Greed, il faut bien qu'il commence à s'habituer au meurtre tout de suite. En plus, un homonculus, ça fait toujours des difficultés à mourir, ce sera un très bon entraînement. Quand on a tué un homonculus, on peut tuer n'importe qui, même son grand frère adoré. Tu verras, Alphonse, un fois qu'on a goûté au sang, il paraît qu'on ne peut plus s'en passer…

-Et si je refuse d'y goûter ?

S'il avait été humain, Lunacy était certaine qu'il aurait été pâle comme la mort. Elle ne le voyait pas être le genre de personne qui rougit en s'énervant. Pas un sanguin, son Alphonse, plutôt le genre très tranquille en général. C'était pour ça qu'il était si amusant de lui faire perdre son calme, parce que c'était toujours un défi. Aujourd'hui encore, elle comptait bien le relever.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, Alphonse. Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est toujours moi qui décide. Et puis, qui sait… si tu refuses d'obéir, un accident tragique pourrait arriver à ton amie Winry, à sa grand-mère, ou encore à l'adorable fille de monsieur Hughes. Nous sommes en des temps troublés, ce genre de choses arrivent, hélas.

-Tu n'oserais pas !

-J'ose tout, Alphonse, c'est justement à ça qu'on me reconnaît.

Le garçon armure serra les points, se retenant manifestement d'attraper Lunacy et de l'étrangler. La jeune fille laissa échapper un mince sourire, tout se passait comme prévu. Pour changer.

-Nausicaa, emmène Envy et Wrath au grenier, ordonna la petite homonculus. J'ai à parler de certaines choses avec Alphonse, et je n'ai pas besoin que ces deux imbéciles entendent ça. Il est des choses que des simples pions de seconde zone comme eux n'ont aucun besoin de savoir.

-Et moi, tu me le diras après ? s'inquiéta la femme aux cheveux rouges.

-Bien sûr. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà caché quelque chose jusqu'ici ?

-Pas à ma connaissance. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que tu ne l'as pas fait.

-Tu devrais me faire un peu plus confiance, ce serait apprécié. Enfin, pour le moment, emmène les deux inutiles loin de moi, ils me tapent sur le système.

Nausicaa acquiesça rapidement, puis attrapa les deux homonculus par le col, les traîna hors de la pièce malgré leur tentatives pour se débattre et referma la porte derrière eux. Alphonse, se retrouvant soudain seul avec Lunacy, sentit une légère inquiétude monter en lui. Il ne connaissait que trop bien le pouvoir de la petite jeune fille à présent… ce pouvoir qui lui permettait de faire souffrir tout et n'importe quoi, même la Terre elle-même ou les objets inanimés auxquels étaient liés une âme. Même lui, donc. Et elle ne se privait pas d'utiliser son don lorsque quelque chose la contrariait.

-Alphonse, tu dois tuer Pride. Je ne te l'ordonne pas, je te le demande. Je t'en supplie même.

Le garçon armure sursauta. Ça, il ne s'y attendait pas…

-Soyons clair, reprit la petite homonculus. Je _peux_ le tuer moi-même. J'ai bien tué Sloth après tout, Sloth et bien d'autres avant. C'est quelque chose de presque normal pour moi, j'y suis habituée, c'est devenu un de mes domaines de prédilection. Mais malheureusement, il y a une personne que je ne peux pas tuer. La femme qui a créé presque tous les homonculus en vie à l'heure actuelle. C'est une alchimiste, un génie de l'alchimie même, or face à ça, j'ai des difficultés. Alors que toi…

-Alors moi qui suit un alchimiste, je pourrais te créer des problèmes, hein ?

-Ne te prend pas pour plus que tu n'es, trésor. Dante est terriblement talentueuse et expérimentée, sans compter qu'elle commence à me connaître depuis le temps. Au moins autant que je la connais. Une confrontation entre nous serait donc parfaitement stérile, mais toi, elle ne te connais pas, ou très peu. L'effet de surprise devrait être non négligeable, je sais qu'elle ne s'y attend pas. Fais-le pour moi, Alphonse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour moi, toi ? grogna le jeune homme. Tu aurais dû me donner un ordre, Lunacy, parce que je n'aurai pas pu refuser, alors que là, je ne vais pas m'en priver.

Il lui tourna le dos et commença à avancer vers la porte, mais elle lui attrapa le bras et l'arrêta.

-Je te rendrais ton corps ! Si tu tues Pride et cette femme, je te rendrais ton corps Alphonse, je le jure !

Même s'il n'avait plus de corps justement, l'adolescent eut l'impression que quelque chose se serrait en lui. Elle le regardait avec un air à la fois désespéré et suppliant, comme une enfant au bord des larmes parce qu'on lui refuse la seule chose qui compte pour elle. Lunacy était si petite, semblait si fragile… En cet instant, il était dur de penser qu'elle était un monstre manipulateur, une créature prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins. En fait, l'idée ne traversa même pas l'esprit d'Alphonse.

-Tu… tu me rendras mon corps ? Juste si… si je te débarrasse de ceux deux là ?

-Je le jure sur mon honneur, Alphonse ! assura-t-elle. Et j'ai un honneur, une fierté !

-Et mon frère ? Tu ne me forceras pas à le tuer ?

-Je te libèrerai, Alphonse. Même si tu dois redevenir humain. Surtout si tu dois redevenir humain. Tu es prisonnier, mais je te libérerai de tout ce qui t'emprisonne. Mais je t'en pries…

-D'accord. Je… je ferais ce que tu veux, mais arrête de me regarder comme ça !

Elle se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras avec une joie toute enfantine.

-Merci ! Merci, Alphonse-kun, tu es le meilleur ! Par contre, ne dis rien à Envy et Wrath pour ton corps. Et à Nausi non plus d'ailleurs. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir, hein ? Ils seraient jaloux, ces méchants. Jaloux que tu ais le privilège de profiter de mes recherches. Surtout Nausicaa. Elle est jalouse comme tout, chaque fois que je m'occupe d'un autre qu'elle. Oh oui, très jalouse ! Tu ne dois surtout pas leur faire confiance. Je suis ta seule amie, Alphonse, la seule qui veuille ton bonheur. Ne l'oublie jamais…

* * *

Maud : contente que ça te plaise !

Sen Chizu : quoi ? mais c'est du chantage ! enfin, en ce moment, je suis plus yuri que yaoi, donc je ne céderai pas, le Elricest reste en suspend :P

Zephyree : j'avais peur d'avoir un peu raté son caractère, mais puisque tu dis que c'est bon, je suis soulage ! Tout cas, c'est moi qui te remercie d'avoir bien voulu me la prêter ! Et pour ta fic… j'espère que tout s'arrangera très vite pour toi, et que tu pourras bientôt écrire à nouveau !

Gotika : c'est un compliment quand tu dis que je suis jetée ? En tout cas, je le prendrais comme ça. Sinon, contente que ça te plaise !

Marie-zoé : hem… oui, je dois avouer que Luna commence à devenir assez horrible dernièrement… mais bon, c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime non ? (argh, comment ça personne ne l'aime ?)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : pas à moi, sauf Lulu. Valéa est à mon 'grand-frère', et les autres sont à leur auteur dont je ne connais toujours pas le nom…

Note : je suis terriblement désolée que ça m'ai pris si longtemps pour écrire la suite ! Disons que j'ai fait une mini déprime, et qu'en plus j'étais décidée à avancer mes histoires originale… Mais bon, j'essaie de me remettre à cette fic, même si ce chapitre est nullissime.

* * *

chapitre 13

Lunacy décida d'attendre une semaine avant de lancer l'offensive sur la maison du Généralissime, histoire de laisser le temps aux esprit de s'apaiser un peu. Puis, lorsque le jour tant attendu arriva enfin, la petite homonculus décida que Wrath et Nausicaa ne viendraient pas. L'un parce qu'il était encore trop indiscipliné, l'autre parce qu'elle risquait de se faire tuer.

-Tu te soucis réellement de ce qui pourrait m'arriver ?

-Pas le moins du monde, Nausi, mais tu peux encore m'être utile. Donc tu resteras ici.

La métisse sourit, et acquiesça. Donc, Lunacy se souciait définitivement d'elle. Pas qu'elle en doutait, mais c'était toujours agréable qu'elle le lui rappelle.

Alphonse, en revanche, aurait bien aimé qu'on se soucie un peu moins de lui. Bien que n'ayant pas été mis au courant des projets de Lunacy, Envy le regardait d'une de drôle de manière depuis plusieurs jours, comme s'il se doutait qu'il se tramait quelque chose, et cela ne plaisait pas au garçon armure. Aussi incroyable que celui puisse paraître, il en était venu à considérer l'homonculus _presque_ comme un ami, et cette amitié étant la dernière qu'il lui restait, il lui déplaisait de peut être la perdre.

L'offensive fut lancée un peu avant minuit. Grâce à l'alchimie, Alphonse mit hors service tous les systèmes de sécurité avant d'ouvrir le grand portail de la non moins grande demeure du généralissime. Ce fut alors un jeu d'enfant d'y pénétrer, d'autant plus que les deux seuls gardes qu'ils rencontrèrent n'opposèrent qu'une résistance minime avant qu'Envy ne les tuent.

-Il aurait suffit de les assommer, reprocha Alphonse.

-Et ils auraient pu se réveiller et causer des problèmes. De toute façon, ce sont les ordres de la 'chef' : pas de témoins, pas de survivants. Si tu n'es pas content, vois-ça avec elle…

L'alchimiste se tourna vers la petite homonculus pour lui faire part de son opinion sur ses méthodes, mais celle-ci le regarda d'un air si innocent et adorable qu'il préféra détourner le regard et se remettre à avancer. Quand les monstres ressemblaient à des anges, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire…

Plus découragé que jamais, Alphonse se remit donc à avancer jusqu'à arriver devant un grand salon aussi luxueux que le reste de la maison mais qui, malgré l'heure tardive, était encore totalement allumé. Inquiet, le garçon voulut passer devant aussi discrètement que possible au cas où ce fut simplement la femme ou le fils du Généralissime qui soient restés là pour une raison quelconque, mais Lunacy semblait d'un autre avis. Sans prévenir, elle donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte pour l'ouvrir et entra dans la pièce.

-Oh, mais ce n'est pas le Généralissime ! s'exclama-t-elle, déçue. Remarquez, c'est sympa aussi comme ça.

La suivant à l'intérieur, Alphonse et Envy découvrirent un spectacle qui ne manqua pas de les surprendre. Assis sur un canapé, Edward, Roy, Valéa et Riza les fixaient sans ciller et avec une hostilité non-dissimulée. Le garçon-armure eut l'impression que son cœur se serrait, même en sachant qu'il n'en avait pas. Voir son frère le dévisager de cette façon était une véritable torture, et il mourait d'envie de se jeter à ses genoux pour lui demander de lui pardonner tout ce qu'il avait fait.

-Alors vous êtes venu ? reprit Lunacy. Je me posais un peu la question, je dois dire.

Roy grimaça et sortit de sa poche un morceau de papier qui jeta vers la petite humonculus avec dédain.

-Comment ne pas répondre à une si délicate invitation ? Nous avons particulièrement aimé le passage où tu parles de Valéa comme d'une 'demeurée congénitale' pas même capable de 'réaliser à quel point elle est stupide'.

-Je savais que ça vous plairait ! En tout cas, ça m'a beaucoup amusé de l'écrire.

-Nous n'en doutons pas un instant.

La fille aux cheveux rouge laissa échapper un petit rire narquois puis toisa les quatre humains avec un immense sourire qui traduisait parfaitement son mépris envers eux.

-Bien, maintenant que nous en avons finis avec les salutations d'usages, que diriez-vous de passer aux choses sérieuses ? proposa-t-elle avec une politesse exagérée. Alphonse ici présent va aller tuer votre si précieux Généralissime qui, comme je l'ai dit dans ma petite lettre, n'est jamais qu'un vulgaire homonculus. Pendant ce temps, Envy et moi vous tiendrons compagnie afin de nous assurer que vous n'interviendrez pas dans notre petite affaire. Et puisque nous vous avons sous la main, Envy en profitera pour tuer Valéa. N'est-ce pas, mon petit Vyvy ?

L'expression de l'homonculus tenait à la fois de la surprise la plus totale et de la douleur la plus absolue. Lunacy ne lui avait pas parlé de cela. En fait, elle lui avait plusieurs fois promis que tant qu'il serait obéissant, il n'arriverait rien à Valéa. C'était pour cette seule raison qu'il avait accepté de se mettre au service d'une gamine égocentrique et cruelle. Comment osait-elle lui demander à présent de tuer la jeune fille ? Pourtant, même si cela le révoltait… il ne pouvait désobéir à Lunacy. Il le savait. Elle le savait aussi. Et elle en profitait.

-Un problème, mon petit Vyvy ?

-…

-J'aimerai une réponse, mon esclave favori.

Il le foudroya du regard, mais au moment où il allait réponde Valéa se leva comme une furie et gifla la fille aux cheveux rouges de toutes ses forces.

-Ne l'appelle plus jamais comme ça, espèce de sale cafard ! Tu ne vaux pas le dixième de ce qu'il vaut !

Envy ferma les yeux, s'attendant au pire. Personne, absolument personne ne pouvait seulement songer à frapper Lunacy sans mourir aussitôt dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais étrangement, cette fois, la petite jeune fille se contenta d'éclater de rire.

-Que c'est mignon… et pitoyable. Il ne peut pas valoir mieux que moi, ma petite Valéa. Nous sommes pareils, lui et moi. Deux sous-humains. Deux cafards, pour reprendre tes mots. Te rends-tu compte de quoi tu es tombée amoureuse ?

-Je ne suis pas amoureuse ! protesta la brune en rougissant avant de se tourner vers les autres humains. Dites-lui, vous, que je ne suis pas amoureuse !

Ils détournèrent le regard, ce qui augmenta la fureur de l'alchimiste de lave et fit rire de nouveau Lunacy.

-Tu disais, ma petite Valéa ? se moqua-t-elle. On dirait que tu es la seule à ne pas voir les choses ainsi, ma pauvre petite. Tu n'en es que plus pitoyable. Qu'est-ce que ce sera amusant quand il va te tuer ! J'imagine déjà ton regard incrédule… toi qui le supplie… lui qui hésite, qui est tiraillé entre sa peur de moi et ce qu'il prend pour de l'affection envers toi… parce qu'il ne t'aime pas, tu le sais ça ? Les homonculus n'aiment personne. Ils ne s'aiment même pas eux-même, mais leur désir d'être humains leur fait croire le contraire. C'est très facile à utiliser contre eux.

-Alors on pourrait essayer de s'en servir contre toi, fit remarquer Edward. Tu n'es jamais qu'une simple homonculus quand on y pense, juste un peu plus tordue que la moyenne. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, toi aussi tu dois vouloir devenir humaine, non ?

La fille aux cheveux rouges lui jeta un regard blessé, mais elle retrouva si vite son expression méprisante que le jeune homme se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

-Cette discussion m'ennuie au plus haut point, décréta-t-elle. Mon petit Al, va faire ce que tu as à faire et en vitesse. Si la femme de l'autre inutile se réveille, tues-la aussi. Même chose pour leur fils.

-Mais… !

-Fais ce que je dis, pauvre demeuré ou c'est ton amie la petite blonde aux yeux bleus qui trinquera. Winry, c'est ça ? Justement, je crois qu'elle est actuellement à Central. Heureux hasard, tu ne crois pas ? En supposant qu'on puisse parler de hasard quand je suis impliqué dans quelque chose.

Devant cette menace, le garçon-armure capitula et sortit finalement de la pièce sans que personne ne songe à le retenir, ce qui ne manqua pas de le surprendre. D'un autre côté, toute tentative aurait été inutile, il était au service de Lunacy, il lui devait obéissance s'il voulait récupérer son corps…

3


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : Full Metal est la propriété de sa propriétaire, Valéa aussi, Lunacy est à moi, et j'ai une figurine d'Edward que j'appelle Mademoiselle Hakkai.

Note : it's a bird ! It's a plane! It's a nouveau chapitre de ma fic! Je vous jure d'être plus motivée désormais, et de travailler dur sur cette fic qui, par ailleurs, approche de son terme !

Chapitre 14

Lunacy avait dû fuir.

De son point de vue, c'était absolument intolérable, et surtout incompréhensible. Elle était supposée tout prévoir, dans les moindres détails. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle réfléchissait à toutes les réactions possibles des gens avec lesquels elle devait interagir, et à la façon dont tout cela pouvait tourner à son avantage. Jusqu'ici, elle y était toujours très bien arrivée, et c'était probablement la raison de son échec. Elle avait dû être trop sûre d'elle, elle avait refusé de trop réfléchir à des possibilités qu'elle avait jugées d'une trop faible probabilité. Un instant de faiblesse, et ils en avaient profités ! Elle se sentait tellement _humiliée_…

Comment avait-elle pu ne pas penser qu'Envy, tiraillé entre sa crainte de Lunacy et ses sentiments –car oui, cet imbécile ressentait… stupide homonculus, il ne pouvait pas rester à sa place –comment donc avait-elle pu ne pas penser qu'il irait peut-être s'associer avec ces maudits alchimistes pour se rebeller contre elle ? Comment avait-elle pu ne pas penser u'Alphonse, ce crétin si sensible, ne parviendrait pas à tuer Pride lorsqu'il verrait son fils adoptif prendre sa défense ? Tout avait tellement mal tourné, les choses n'auraient pas pu être pire.

Non, elle exagérait bien sûr. Alphonse avait été trop faible pour tuer, mais au moins _lui _ne s'était pas retourné contre elle. Après tout, elle lui avait promis de lui rendre sa forme humaine s'il la servait bien. Envy pouvait supporter de ne pas être humain, il ne l'avait jamais été… Al avait désespérément besoin d'être humain de nouveau pour retrouver son frère bien aimé. Tout ça était tellement pitoyable… et attendrissant. On pouvait être une gamine centenaire et adorer les jolies histoires.

-A quoi tu penses ? s'inquiéta Al. Tu as un drôle de sourire.

-Pout l'instant, ça ne te regarde pas. Tu le sauras assez tôt. Tu sais… il va falloir que nous récupérions Envy. J'ai encore des projets pour lui. Et pour toi aussi bien entendu.

Finalement, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu…

**§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Tout était perdu, Envy le savait. Il venait de perdre sa seule chance d'être humain un jour, il s'était attiré les foudres de Lunacy… est-ce que ça en valait la peine ? Un seul regard en direction de Valéa lui dit que oui. Il n'était pas humain, il ne pouvait pas aimer, mais il ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal. Elle avait été la première à le regarder sans crainte ni dégoût. La première à ne pas voir en lui un monstre, un pion ou un mort. Elle ne voyait que lui, et ce qu'elle voyait lui avait tellement plu qu'elle était prête à risquer la colère de son frère et de ses amis, rien que pour le défendre, pour être avec lui. Personne n'avait voulu être avec Envy pour le seul plaisir de sa compagnie avant le jour de leur rencontre. Il avait failli l'oublier tant qu'il était avec Lunacy.

Cette petite peste avait un effet dévastateur sur les gens. Elle leur faisait oublier ce qu'ils voulaient et les transformaient en marionnettes dociles. Sans la présence de Valéa et sans son courage, Envy seraient encore à faire les quatre volontés de cette gamine plusieurs fois centenaire. Il le savait. Et s'il le savait, Lunacy le savait aussi, et elle voudra probablement se venger de la perte de son esclave. Elle se vengerait sur Valéa. Mais il la protégerait, au prix de sa vie s'il le fallait.

-Tu as une expression effrayante, nota Valéa avec inquiétude. A quoi pensais-tu encore ?

-A rien.

Il se tira de ses sinistres pensées. Dieu qu'il s'ennuyait… Le nabot et le colonel avaient décidé de chercher où se cachait Lunacy. Il avait voulu les aider et leur avait donné l'adresse de Nausicaa, mais ces deux crétins n'avaient rien voulu savoir. Et en attendant qu'ils reviennent de leurs recherches infructueuses, Envy devait rester avec Valéa –ce qu'il ne détestait pas –et Winry –ce qui était nettement moins sympathique. La mécanicienne avait fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas Edward mais Envy qui l'avait embrassé quelques temps plus tôt, et elle n'avait pas tellement apprécié. L'homonculus n'aurait jamais cru qu'un simple humain pouvait taper aussi fort.

-Je m'ennuis, déclara-t-il fermement. Comment pouvez-vous rester à ne rien faire ?

-Nous savons lire, rétorqua Winry avec acidité. Prend toi un bouquin et boucle-la un peu, tu veux ?

-Je n'aime pas lire.

-M'étonne pas. Tu as l'air aussi facile à vivre qu'Edward. C'est dingue ce que vous vous ressemblez par moment.

Envy serra les poings. Elle ne savait pas, bien entendu… personne ne savait. Personne. Mais il avait espéré que la ressemblance serait moins frappante. Après tout, si on tenait à être très exacte, il n'était pas vraiment un Elric. Seulement la copie d'un Elric. Une mauvaise copie. Un Edward qui aurait choisi le côté obscur de la force.

-Tu recommences à penser à des trucs bizarres.

-Parce que je m'ennuis. Trouve-moi quelque chose à faire, et je ne penserai plus à rien.

Valéa du lutter contre une série de pensées pas foncièrement morales. _Non_, il était hors de question qu'elle fasse des avances ouvertes à Envy. Jamais Roy n'accepterait un pareil beau-frère. Jamais Roy n'accepterait de beau-frère tout court, mais ce n'était pas la question. Et de toute façon, c'était un homonculus, il ne pouvait pas l'aimer, fin du problème.

Mais elle, ça ne l'empêchait pas de l'aimer… Elle avait mis du temps à l'admettre bien sûr. Il avait fallut qu'elle le voit se rebeller contre Lunacy pour reconnaître qu'elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un que les autres voyaient comme un monstre, au sens propre. Dans un sens, elle savait depuis leur rencontre qu'il n'était pas humain. Il lui était venu en aide alors qu'elle était attaqué par un alchimiste qui se livrait à des expériences contre-nature –elle savait maintenant qu'il avait cela uniquement pour s'occuper, mais qu'importe –et elle l'avait pris pour un ange. Sûr de lui, il semblait ne pas avoir peur non par courage, mais parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien lui arriver. Et il était si beau… Elle n'aurait jamais cru cela possible avant de le rencontrer. Il avait ris lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé qui il était, s'il était un ange. _'Tout sauf un ange…'_ avait-il dit, mais elle n'avait pas eu peur de son étrange sourire. Pas par courage. Mais parce qu'elle aussi, elle savait qu'il ne pourrait rien lui arriver tant qu'il serait là. C'était d'un romantisme mièvre et ridicule tout juste digne d'un roman à l'eau de rose. Elle s'en moquait, et elle l'aimait.

-Toi aussi tu fais une drôle de tête, nota négligemment Winry. Seigneur, je ne veux même pas savoir à quoi vous pensez… Mais pourquoi mettent-ils tant de temps ?

-Tu n'as qu'à lire si tu t'ennuies.

Winry tira la langue à l'homonculus. Il lui tapait sur les nerfs. Trop de ressemblances avec Edward. Et en ce moment, elle n'aimait pas du tout qu'on lui rappelle Edward. Elle le sentait s'éloigner d'elle… Il avait toujours beaucoup aimé son frère, mais jamais autant que depuis le jour où ils avaient été séparés. Un peu trop même. Voire beaucoup trop à son goût. Elle se demandait si Edward s'en rendait compte, si quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle voyait ça. Mais surtout, elle se demandait si cette Lunacy se rendait compte de ce qu'elle était en train de déclencher. Quelque chose lui disait que oui, que c'était parfaitement volontaire. Ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font à la fin ? Ils devraient déjà être revenus…

A peine Winry prononça-t-elle ces mots qu'on frappa à la porte. Eh bien, ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Une journée entière de perdue, tout ça pour qu'ils reviennent de mauvais poils en annonçant froidement qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé… Envy et elle était à peu près d'accord sur les capacités de Roy et Edward à rivaliser avec Lunacy.

Mais ce n'était pas les deux alchimistes qui se trouvaient dans l'entrée. C'était Nausicaa et Wrath qui se tenaient par la main et qui n'hésitèrent pas à la pousser pour passer à l'intérieur et se mettre en quête d'Envy. Qu'ils trouvèrent dans le salon d'où il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

-Eh bien, te voilà enfin ! s'exclama l'hybride. On a mis le temps à te trouver !

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? M'informer que ta petite maîtresse est d'une humeur massacrante pour changer ?

-Quel sens de l'humour dit moi ! Non, c'est plus sérieux. Je suis inquiète. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure, Envy. Je veux que tu m'aides à la protéger.

-Qui pourrai la tuer ?

-Toi. Alphonse. Mais vous pouvez aussi la sauver, j'en suis certaine. Elle m'en voudra, mais je veux que pour une fois, ses plans échouent.

-Une minute, ça va un peu vite pour moi ! protesta Winry. Cette gamine nous pourrit la vie, et toi tu débarques comme une fleur pour nous dire qu'on peut la tuer, mais qu'on ne doit pas le faire ?

-C'est à peu près l'idée, en effet. Tu comprends vite.

Envy, Valéa et Winry se regardèrent un moment, puis ils éclatèrent tout bonnement de rire.

-Qu'elle crève ! déclara l'homonculus. Elle le mérite bien !

La jolie hybride pinça ses lèvres rouges, visiblement vexée de cet accueil à sa requête.

-Vous ne comprenez donc rien… Ce n'est pas réellement vous qui allez la tuer… pas au sens propre. Mais vous aurez sa mort sur la conscience ! Envy, elle a l'intention de se sacrifier pour rendre la pierre philosophale capable de faire de toi un humain et de rendre son corps à Alphonse.


End file.
